


"Star Wars: Secrets of the Force" (My ideas for Episodes VIII and IX cause waiting until 2017/2019 is a pain)

by AO98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Epic, F/M, Family, Friendship, Horror, Humor, Mystery, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Space Opera, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening approximately one month after the events of The Force Awakens, Rey has successfully been in training with Luke Skywalker, Finn is recovering from his injuries and Kylo Ren (aka Ben Solo) is planning to once and for all destroy the Resistance. Along their journey comes many different shocking twists and turns that will forever change the Star Wars universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. **Hello**

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormScavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScavenger/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [MarvelSpacePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSpacePrincess/gifts).



Hello and welcome to **"Star Wars: Secrets of the Force"**. What you're going to very soon is my vision of the upcoming **Star Wars Episodes VIII** and **IX**. With this fanfic, I will be able to tell **Episodes VIII** and **IX** the way I would make them if I had the chance. Not only will you be seeing lots of really cool twists and turns, both exciting, shocking and sometimes dark, but it'll also attempt to tie **Episodes I** , **II** , **III** , **IV** , **V** , **VI** & **VII** and (the upcoming) **Rogue One** together into one complete **Star Wars** saga. In all honesty, I do not know when I will publish the first chapter. I'm hoping to launch this by early June, but I can't make any promises. What I can assure you however is that it will be unveiled very soon... Thank you very much and stay tuned. :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (5/26/2016): I also plan on paying tribute to the Expanded Universe by taking bits and pieces of certain characters and elements and revising them to fit in with "Secrets of the Force". As you can see, fan-favorite Mara Jade is featured in the characters section and I can confirm that a brand-new incarnation of her will in fact be included in "Secrets of the Force".
> 
> UPDATE (5/27/2016): The first official chapter (Chapter 3) is officially here! Stay tuned to see the rest of the story come in piece by piece.
> 
> UPDATE (6/2/2016): With Chapters 4, 5 and 6 up, I am pleased to announce that I will try and publish as many chapters of "Secrets of the Force" I can per week. Be sure to check them out, let me know what you thought and stay tuned for more. :)


	2. Opening Crawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the Opening Crawl. I assure you, the first real chapter will be arriving soon (I hope). Also, yes, this is my best possible attempt at a Star Wars opening crawl.

**"It is only a short time after the Galactic Resistance won against the First Order, successfully blowing up Starkiller Base. But now, the First Order has a dark new plan to destroy the Resistance once and for all.**

**Rey has been in training with Jedi master Luke Skywalker ever since she found him hiding on a planet far, far away. A planet that holds the first Jedi Temple. The two begin to feel a great disturbance in the Force caused by Luke's nephew and Commander of the First Order, Kylo Ren.**

**Little does anyone, on the light side and the dark side, know that there are many shocking and dark revelations to come within their journey."**


	3. Stepfather and Stepson Reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think it was possible to have it done early, but here it is: The first official chapter of "Secrets of the Force"...
> 
> UPDATE (5/27/2016): I have slightly updated the first chapter to improve on it a bit more. I apologize if the first version appeared lazy and roughly-written.

**CUT FROM OPENING CRAWL TO:**

A group of Stormtroopers walk through a semi-dark hallway. Two of the Stormtroopers are carrying a man but we do not see the face of this man because of the dim light. Finally, the Stormtroopers stop at a door. One of the troopers pushes a button on the side and the doors automatically open.

 **"GET IN THERE!"** One of the Stormtroopers yells as he pushes the man onto the floor. **"He's waiting to see you."** The man groans in pain.

 **"RQ-3916! I demand for you to remove him from the ground AT ONCE!"** A voice commanded.

 **"Yes, sir"** the Stormtrooper said and obeyed as he and another trooper pick up the man and grasp him tightly. We finally see the man's face: It's the face of Cliegg Lars, the stepfather of Anakin Skywalker. His appearance seemed to have changed since _Episode 2_. His hair (now grey) and beard have grown out a bit and he appears to have a new prosthetic right leg. And now finally, we see who told the Stormtrooper to pick up Cliegg.

It's Darth Vader. That's right, the one and only Darth Vader. He stands at the top of a flight of stairs, looking down at his stepfather being held by his fellow Stormtroopers.

Vader slowly begins to walk down the stairs one step at a time until he reaches Cliegg and stops.

 **"Look how old you've become"** Vader said.

 **"Something far worse has happened to you, Anakin"** Cliegg said.

 **"Anakin Skywalker is gone. I destroyed him a long time ago"** Vader said.

 **"I don't buy that for one second!"** Cliegg said.

 **"Enough! You know why I brought you here"** Vader said.

 **"No, actually Anakin, I really don't"** Cliegg said.

 **"Obi-Wan Kenobi. The last living Jedi. The Emperor and I want him dead and gone before the plans are complete"**  Vader said.

 **"What plans?"** Cliegg asked.

 **"None of your business, old man. As for Kenobi, we** **know you know where he is"** Vader said.

 **"How could you think such a thing?"** Cliegg began. **"I could absolutely care less who he is let alone _where_ he is! I am a simple moisture farmer from Tatooine who...!"**

 **"I know for a fact that Obi-Wan came to you and your family! You _traitors_ are helping the enemy hide for his own protection!"** Vader argued.

 **"Really?"** Cliegg said, stunned. **"Cause as far as I'm concerned, the only traitor here is you. Turning to the dark side, murdering all those people and children... and to think you even tried to kill your own wife."**

 **"Don't make me destroy you, Lars"** Vader threatened. **"It appears to me you don't know what I am capable of."**

 **"Other than the Force, yes, that is correct, Anakin"** Cliegg began. **"But I know much better. I know who you really are! Where you come from! ...before you called yourself Darth Vader."**

 **"That's enough, Lars!"** Vader argued.

 **"No actually it isn't!"** Cliegg fought back. **"You were my son! The first day we met, I was proud to know you were my new family! I loved you like the father you never had! And then you go off and do all these horrible things! To your family and friends! Manipulated by Palpatine or not, you had a choice! You could have made the right one! Everything could have been perfect right now! You'd have a family! We all still would have been alive, out in the open! ...How do you think your mother would feel, huh? If she knew what you were doing right now?"**

 **"I said..."** Vader angrily muttered. He ignited his red lightsaber and quickly turned, facing Cliegg. **"...THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!"**

Vader raised his lightsaber and stroke Cliegg down. The Stormtroopers quickly let go of Cliegg the moment they saw Vader raise his lightsaber. Therefore, Cliegg dropped on his knees and --- off-screen --- Vader cut his stepfather's head off, just like he did to Count Dooku all those years ago.

Vader took a big deep heavy breath as he looked down upon his stepfather's corpse. After a moment, he turned off his lightsaber and faced the Stormtroopers.

 **"Throw his body into the Garbage Compactor now"** Vader angrily ordered.

 **"Yes, Lord Vader"** a Stormtrooper said as he and the others immediately walked out of frame to grab the body.

**CUT TO:**

We see someone knocking on the door for a quick moment until the door opens.

Standing at the door is Sabe, Padme Amidala's decoy handmaiden from _Episode 1_. This time, she had no face makeup or that ridiculous Queen clothing. She was older, very beautiful and ordinarily dressed.

 **"Beru, hi"** Sabe said as she hugged Beru Lars, Owen's wife and Luke's step-aunt. The two hugged for a moment before letting go.

 **"I'm so sorry, I know it's very early but..."** Beru tried to explain before Sabe cut her off.

 **"Oh no, it's fine. Ben was just making breakfast right now"** Sabe said

 **"Oh yes, Ben. Uh, listen, I, uh, I really need to talk to him right now. It's very urgent"** Beru said.

 **"Oh well, come in then"** Sabe offered.

 **"Thank you"** Beru said.

Sabe stepped back as Beru walked into the house before closing the door. We cut to a wide shot of Sabe's home on Tatooine. However, this doesn't appear to be Obi-Wan's Tatooine home as shown in _Episode 4_ (we'll find out about that later).

 **"Ben, honey!"** Sabe called out.

Within the moment, Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi walked into the room and saw Sabe and Beru standing there. Since this is taking place approximately two years after _Episode 3_ , he still appears to be the same as he was then.

 **"Oh hello Beru"** Obi-Wan said.

 **"Hi"** Beru said as she hugged Obi-Wan for a moment and then let go.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Obi-Wan asked.

 **"Something important came up"** Beru said.

 **"Oh, okay, well do you wanna come in and eat with us? I have..."** Obi-Wan offered.

 **"No, no, it's...really not easy to say"** Beru said. **"Besides, I have to get back home. I left Owen alone with Luke and he's still very upset about this."**

 **"Upset about what?"** Sabe asked.

 **"Can we sit down?"** Beru asked.

Obi-Wan and Sabe followed Beru over to the couch and chair. Beru sat in the chair, while Obi-Wan and Sabe sat together on the couch.

 **"So what's this about?"** Obi-Wan asked.

 **"You remember Cliegg, right?"** Beru asked.

 **"Yes, of course"** Obi-Wan answered.

 **"Yes, well, um... ...Ben, he was, uh..."** Beru tried to find the right choice of words, but couldn't spit it out until... **"He was killed last night."**

Obi-Wan and Sabe were shocked.

 **"He's dead?"** Sabe asked.

 **"Yes"** Beru said, her head down in despair. Obi-Wan and Sabe gave her a moment to pull herself together.

 **"Do you know who did this?"** Obi-Wan asked.

**"Yes. ...The Galactic Empire. They were looking for you."**

Obi-Wan was so shocked, his jaw nearly dropped. Of course he could understand the Empire knowing he was in hiding, but why would they punish Cliegg for this? Why?

 **"Did...do you know who killed him?"** Obi-Wan asked.

 **"Sort of, yeah"** Beru said as she took another moment to hesitate. **"Ben, listen...I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I really need you to accept it as the truth."**

 **"I will, Beru, but you must tell me. Perhaps I can stop whoever did this"** Obi-Wan said.

 **"I'm not too sure about that"** Beru said worriedly.

 **"Beru, please"** Sabe begged.

Beru hesitated and then...  **"It was Anakin, Ben"** she spat out. **"I don't know how, but he's still alive. And he's looking for you."**

Obi-Wan was in great shock. He really believed Anakin had died back on Mustafar when he was burned alive. Although he most likely already knew who saved him, he wondered how could he have survived? And what does this mean for his safety as well as Sabe's?

Suddenly another voice interrupts the scene. **"Remember Rey, there is no trying. Just do and do not."**

**CUT TO: Present Day**

We see the Skywalker lightsaber lying on the ground. Rey holds her hand out, attempting to use the Force to pick it up. Luke Skywalker sits there with R2-D2 and Chewbacca, watching.

Finally, after a moment, Rey succeeds. The lightsaber is picked up and thrown straight to her. She catches it in her hand and then ignites it.

Luke proudly claps. **"Good job, Rey."** R2-D2 beeps and Chewie roars in excitement. Rey smiles, her face lit up with glee.

_**To be continued in the next chapter...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, yes, the Vader/Cliegg scene was meant to be sort of a "remake" of the Kylo Ren/Lor San Tekka scene from The Force Awakens. This was done on purpose to show just how alike grandfather and grandson are. "Sobiwan" (Obi-Wan/Sabe) is real? I bet that got you guys excited. And don't worry, we will see much more of Luke and Rey in the next chapter. Thanks again. And also, if there's any improvements that you think should be made here, let me know. :)


	4. The Jedi Code

It was now meal time.

Rey, Luke, Chewbacca and R2-D2 all sat together as they ate. On the island, Luke was able to grow a garden and had found a fresh water source.

 **"Rey"** Luke began. **"I've noticed your progress over these last few weeks. You seem much more powerful with the Force than I was at your age."**

 **"So does this mean I'm almost done with my training?"** Rey asked.

 **"No"** Luke began. **"You may be very powerful, but there's still so much more to being a Jedi than just mastering the abilities of the Force."**

 **"I know"** Rey began. **"I just..."  
**

**"I understand"** Luke began. **"** **I was like you once. I was eager to leave my training with Master Yoda. He told me I wasn't ready yet, but I had to leave and so I did. Unfortunately...things didn't go as planned..."** Luke said as he looked down at his robotic right hand. **"...But the important thing is, I lived to fight another day."**

 **"Why did you leave?"** Rey asked.

 **"I wanted to help my friends and my sister"** Luke began. **"Honestly, I never really thought things through. If I had, I would have known the best option to take. That is why we as Jedi must let go of any attachments. Even to those who are closest to you, you have to be willing to make sacrifices for the greater good."**

 **"People closest to you? You mean like friends and relationships?"** Rey asked.

 **"Precisely"** Luke said.

Rey thought about what he said and it made sense, but then there was also something that didn't make sense.

 **"But sir, I remember hearing a lot about you and they said that when you became a Jedi Master, you had changed many of the rules around, like how Jedis can't be married or have families"** Rey said.

 **"What you said is correct, Rey"**  Luke began. **"** **I did in fact change many of the Jedi rules including the one about marriage. I just felt, as a Jedi whose parents had to keep their love a secret, that it wasn't fair to all those who felt the same way. However, at the same time, I understood why it was such an important rule. A ridiculous rule, yes, but it was still very significant to the Jedi Code."**

Rey started to wonder if she would be capable of sticking to the Jedi Code. Her whole life, she never experienced any emotional attachments to anyone and seemed to be doing perfectly fine on her own. Until she met Finn.

During most of their journey together, she didn't really feel too much of a connection with him, but when she realized he came up with the idea to rescue her from Starkiller Base, something appeared to have changed.

No one had ever came back for her. Everyone else she met on her journey, she feel that she could easily let go of her attachments with them, but not with Finn. Oh no, that would be her only conflict. However, if she were able to do that, she would be a full-fledged Jedi.

 **"What happens if a Jedi only has one emotional attachment? Would it not be that big of a deal?"** Rey asked worriedly.

 **"Rey"** Luke began. **"The last Jedi that had just one emotional attachment ended up turning to the Dark Side. They knew they were going against the Jedi Code, but continued down that path anyway and then problems occurred, causing them to turn fully evil and show no mercy to anyone."**

 **"Who was it?"** Rey asked.

 **"My father"** Luke answered.

Rey was silent for a quick moment until... **"But...but I heard he redeemed himself, right? When I heard all about you, they said your father had turned back to the light. He snapped out of being Darth Vader and saved you from being killed."**

 **"Yes, Rey. That is true"** Luke began. **"But there is no saying as to whether or not the next Jedi who does a similar act will earn the chance of redemption. I advise you to make the right choices. Or history may end up repeating itself."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stay tuned :)


	5. Finn's Recovery

Back at the Resistance Base, Finn was lying down on his bunker. He had just returned from another physical therapy session. Despite the intense injuries caused by Kylo Ren, he had been recovering, slowly but successfully. While Rey was away with Luke, Finn had went into surgery to heal his back wound.

For the two weeks between arriving back on D'Qar, his surgery and his recovery, he had been in a coma. As of right now, he could still feel slight pain in his back and his shoulder was still bandaged, but overall, he was doing pretty good and was more than ready to get back to helping the Resistance. Unfortunately, the Resistance has refused to give him a spot as he is still recovering.

Within the moment, Poe Dameron walked into the room with BB-8. He and Finn had recently become roommates. Poe sat on the edge of his side of the bunker and threw his gear near the bed. He had just returned from a piloting session. No one knows when the First Order will strike again next.

 **"So, how was it?"** Finn asked.

 **"Pretty good"** Poe responded. **"I was able to fire the shots a little quicker than usual, so that's good. But Ackbar got all mad cause he thinks..."** Poe switched to a mocking tone. **"...** **I'm not trying my best to be prepared for the First Order's next strike."**

 **"Doesn't he know you're the best pilot the Resistance has?"** Finn asked.

 **"Apparently not. Otherwise, he would have trusted me"** Poe said.

 **"Just be happy you're doing something. I feel totally useless around here"** Finn said.

 **"What are you talking about?"** Poe asked surprised.  **"You're a hero! You had the bravery to do things not many of us here would ever do. You helped us out in so many ways. In fact, I'm sure no one in the entire universe could ever repay you. You've come a long way from just being a Stormtrooper."**

 **"Yeah, I guess"** Finn began. **"It's just...I did all those things, yeah, but I still feel empty. It's like...something is missing. I don't know why, but I feel like all those crazy heroic things I did were motivated by something..."**

 **"It was Rey, wasn't it?"** Poe said. Finn quickly sat up and looked over at him.

 **"What?"** Finn asked.

 **"Everything you did was for Rey. You really care about her, don't you?"** Poe said with a slight smile.

Finn lied back down and avoided eye contact with Poe.

 **"I don't know what you're talking about. Sure, Rey became a good friend of mine and all, but that's it"** Finn said in total denial.

 **"Say what you want, Finn. But I noticed something...we all have"** Poe said with a smile.

 **"Whatever"** Finn said as he turned on his side.

BB-8 then turned to Poe and beeped a little. **"I know, right?"** Poe said with a laugh.

 **"What did he say?"** Finn asked as he quickly sat up and looked over at them.

 **"That's classified, buddy"** Poe said with a smile.

 **"How about you two stop worrying about my love life and think about why you can't get a date"** Finn snapped.

 **"Oh that's not a problem"** Poe began. **"I hate to brag, but getting ladies has never really been a problem for ol' Poe Dameron over here."**

 **"Oh, that's right. I forgot you're in a 'serious relationship' with your droid over here"** Finn said sarcastically.

 **"Hey, for your information, I _am_ in a real relationship" ** Poe said.

 **"Lieutenant Connix doesn't count, Poe"** Finn said.

 **"She just keeps denying it cause of our jobs, that's all"** Poe began. " **I'm a pilot, she controls the...whatever the hell she controls."**

Finn, nor Poe himself, couldn't help but let out a laugh. **"Whatever, man. Look, there's also my charm, alright?** **Trust me, she knows she wants a little taste of the Poe-Poe right here"** Poe said.

 **"You're sick, you know that?"** Finn said, still laughing.

 **"Come on, man. Have you seen her? She's pretty damn hot"** Poe began. **"** **Not only that, but she kinda looks like the General back when she was younger..."**

Poe was interrupted by the sound of a female clearing her throat. Poe and Finn turned and saw Lieutenant Connix standing right at the door with C3PO.

 **"Excuse me gentlemen, but General Leia has requested for the presence of you both"** C3PO said.

Finn and Poe glanced at each other for a quick moment and headed out the door with BB-8 following behind. Once they were out of the room, Connix pulled Poe aside while his friends walked off.

 **"For the _hundredth_ time, Poe, i** **t's never gonna happen"** Connix said.

 **"Keep on thinking that"** Poe said with a very big smile, much to Connix's irritation.

Poe turned and walked off along with Finn, BB-8 and C3PO before Connix followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you're wondering, Poe's compliment on Lieutenant Connix resembling a younger Leia is a nod to Connix's actress, Billie Lourd, being Carrie Fisher's real-life daughter. ;) Thanks for reading and stay tuned.


	6. Grandfather and Grandson

On the First Order ship, General Hux was walking to Kylo Ren's office. He had just received orders from Supreme Leader Snoke to bring Kylo to him. Hux reached his office where two Stormtroopers stood guard. Within seconds, the Stormtroopers moved to let Hux through.

Hux stepped onto a mat and automatically, the doors slid open like an elevator. However, a male scream was heard and immediately, Hux widened his eyes and ducked. A First Order officer was thrown quickly from Kylo's office. His scream continued for a moment until a very loud crash was heard. Hux looked over and saw the officer stuck in a wall with his legs/feet sticking out.

Hux looked back over and saw Kylo Ren standing there, full of anger. Surprisingly, he was wearing his signature mask, which we thought was destroyed forever back at the original Starkiller Base headquarters.

 **"And my helmet DOES NOT make me look like a duck!"** Kylo screamed at the officer. He turned and headed back into his office.

Hux followed him and the doors closed behind them.

 **"What was that all about?"** Hux asked.

 **"None of your business"** Kylo answered.

 **"And how are you even still wearing that thing? Wasn't it destroyed back on Starkiller?"** Hux asked.

 **"The original, yes. But I have hundreds, maybe thousands, of replacement masks made and lined up in case something like that happens again"** Kylo responded.

 **"Why do you even wear it anyway? We all know what you look like underneath it. We know that thing doesn't make you any more threatening"** Hux said.

 **"General, I know you didn't come here to insult my helmet. So whatever you're here for, spit it out and make it snappy!"** Kylo argued.

 **"Supreme Leader Snoke demands to see you in approximately ten minutes"** Hux said.

Kylo angrily sighed. **"Alright, I'll be right there"** he said.

Hux then turned, headed for the doors and left the office. Kylo was now all alone.

Ever since the original Starkiller Base was destroyed, he hasn't been able to catch a break from Supreme Leader Snoke. He is seen by the First Order as a failure and as a joke and they won't let him forget it. They haven't been taking him seriously anymore. Not to mention he let Rey escape and is being blamed for the destruction of Starkiller Base, which also wiped out a huge chunk of the First Order.

Kylo had been awaiting the opportunity to redeem himself to the First Order. For the first couple weeks since the destruction of Starkiller, he had been in recovery from his injuries. And after he was released, he began his training with Snoke. He had improved his fighting skills and control over the Force. He still had never properly mastered the Force since he never completed his training with Luke, but he was still pretty strong with it.

Now, the First Order was heading to another planet to land the ship and hopefully, begin construction on a new Starkiller Base.

Kylo walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room. He reached for the back of his helmet and unlocked it before slowly removing it and looking at his true face in the mirror: The very same scar Rey had given him on Starkiller was healed in his recovery, but it was still marked across his face. And every time he now looked in the mirror and saw the scar, he was reminded of his lightsaber duel with Rey; the fact that he was beaten by an untrained, non-Jedi girl who appeared to be extremely powerful with the Force.

He leaned his head against the mirror in despair. After a moment, he suddenly heard a voice.

 **"Kylo"** The voice said.

Kylo leaned away from the mirror and slowly turned around to see the ghost of Darth Vader standing right there in front of him. Every now and then, the ghost of his grandfather appears to him as sort of a "spirit guide" and Kylo begs for his help to remain loyal to the dark side. However, outside of Kylo's mind, when he talks with Vader's ghost, it makes him seem mentally insane as he is simply talking to Vader's melted helmet sitting in the middle of the room. While Luke collected his father's ashes, the helmet was actually kept in the hands of Snoke and given to Kylo as a gift for joining the dark side.

 **"What is it?"** Vader asked.

 **"...The First Order"** Kylo said. **"Ever since Starkiller was destroyed, nobody treats me the same. They all see me as a joke, a failure."**

 **"I feel guilty for you, grandson. I do. But I am very displeased with your apparent lack of progress"** Vader said.

 **"I know. ...Supreme Leader Snoke is too. He believes I have become weak"** Kylo said.

 **"You are not weak, Kylo. You do however need improvement. And as I've kept an eye on you and your training, it seems you have mastered the dark side of the Force almost perfectly"** Vader said.

 **"Thank you"** Kylo said. **"But still, a little improvement won't change the First Order's minds about me"** he said as he walked over to the nearest chair and sat down.

 **"You just need a chance to prove them wrong about you"** Vader said.

 **"And how do I do that?"** Kylo asked.

 **"You must kill Luke and that girl"** Vader said.

Both Kylo and Vader were silent for a moment.

 **"Then show me"** Kylo began. **"Show me the power of the dark side again. I can't be pulled back to the light, Grandfather. I won't. I will not be seduced."**

 **"Kylo, I will always be here to help you"**  Vader began. **"** **But you can not keep relying on me to empower you as your journey goes along. You're much stronger with the Force than you think and you've only begun to discover your power."**

 **"Grandfather!"** Kylo snapped. He then took a deep breath and relaxed. **"Grandfather, please"** he said in a much lower, calmer tone.

 **"Very well"** Vader said.

 **"Thank you, Grandfather. And I promise you, soon enough, the Resistance will be gone and so will Skywalker and that girl. The light side will be wiped out of the galaxy and I will have won. It's like I said before... I will finish what you started"** Kylo said.

\--- We cut to a series of clips flashing back and forth of Anakin killing the Tuskin Raiders and the Jedi younglings as himself, then him choking the Rebel officer and later on killing Obi-Wan in _Episode 4_ as Vader and then we end it with a shot of a hooded Anakin from _Episode 3_ ; we hear him saying **"Don't make me kill you"** and then we cut to Vader chopping Luke's hand off in _Episode 5_ , causing him to scream in pain ---

Suddenly, a voice appears on the speakers. **"Kylo Ren, please report to General Hux immediately."**

 **"I have faith in you, Kylo. I trust that will you follow your destiny and stay where you belong. Do you not fail me again"** Vader said.

Within the moment, Darth Vader's ghost vanished. Once he was gone, Kylo looked down and saw the helmet sitting there. **"I won't."**

Kylo got up out of the chair, grabbed his helmet, put it back on and headed for the doors. The doors opened and he walked out of his office before they closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 6 of "Secrets of the Force". If you're wondering, the whole "Kylo's mask looks like a duck" thing was actually inspired by a very funny "Star Wars LEGO Parody" video I saw on YouTube about Kylo and Vader. Here is a link if you wanna watch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkSJVAa5aXY . Thanks again and stay tuned. :)
> 
> UPDATE (6/5/2016): Uh, just one quick note --- if you felt the Kylo/Vader conversation was written kinda sloppy, I apologize for that. I honestly didn't even know how to make it work.


	7. Finn Doesn't Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start the chapter, I just wanna give a quick shoutout to MarvelSpacePrincess. He/she has wrote an incredible Episode 8/9 fanfic here on Archive of our Own. I'll go ahead and post a link so you can give it a read: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5457683?view_full_work=true . MarvelSpacePrincess, you're fanfic was truly amazing and I hope you finish it soon. I really hope you give mine a read as well, and I hope it's okay, but I'm actually borrowing a little inspiration from yours.

General Leia stood in front of a panel, analyzing different maps of the galaxy. Within the moment, Poe and Finn arrived before her.

 **"General"** Poe said with a nod.

 **"Follow me to my office"** Leia commanded.

The three entered her office and the gentlemen took a seat. Leia was about to close the door just in case if anyone decided to eavesdrop, but BB-8 stood in the doorway and looked up at her.

 **"Alright, fine. Get in here"** she said as the droid rolled in, beeping in excitement. Leia closed the door and went to her desk.

 **"General, is this about the training earlier today?"** Poe began as Leia took a seat.  **"I assure you my piloting skills have not changed, so if Ackbar said something bad..."**

 **"No, no. It's not about that"** Leia cut him off. **"Actually, I'm assigning the both of you on a special mission. Lando Calrissian, an old friend of mine has been captured by the First Order. They believe he's working with the Resistance, but he hasn't done so for many years now."**

 **"Where do you want us to bring him afterwards?"** Poe asked.

 **"Here, to the base. Tell him I need to ask him a few questions and then he's free to go"** Leia responded.

Within the moment, Leia pulled up a holographic map of the galaxy and zoomed in to show where Lando was.

 **"The First Order has many locations throughout the galaxy, but we are certain that they've recently settled on this planet, Naboo. It's where my mother grew up"** Leia explained.

 **"That's where Mr. Calrissian is?"** Poe asked.

 **"Yes"** Leia said.

Finn was still wondering why General Leia was asking him to go. **"Uh, General?"** he began. **"I hate to ask this, but is there any particular reason why you want me to go? I mean, Poe seems very capable of going on his own."**

 **"Finn, I've been informed that you've fully recovered and we really need someone of your talents to assist us on missions like this. Are you willing to help us once again?"** Leia asked.

Finn looked at Poe for a moment, then back at Leia. He felt good knowing that this would be his opportunity to get back into action.

 **"Yes General"** Finn answered.

Poe smiled and gave his friend a brotherly pat on the back.

 **"Alright, men. Prepare yourselves. You both leave in an hour"** Leia said with a sincere smile.

As the two of them got up and headed for the door, Leia felt the need to address something.

" **Uh, Finn. Stay for a moment. Poe, you are dismissed"** Leia said.

Poe and Finn glanced at each other, confused for a moment, but followed the General's orders. After BB-8 and Poe left the room and closed the door behind, Finn sat back down and faced Leia.

 **"Finn, no one here knows much about you. You've mentioned that you were once a Stormtrooper for the First Order...what made you stray away?"** Leia asked.

 **"I don't know... All my life, I've been working for them, following orders from them, but for some reason, I just... I guess I just snapped out of it. I have no idea why other Stormtroopers didn't do the same thing. I guess I'm just different from them"** Finn explained.

Leia nodded her head as she thought about what he said.

 **"Did your parents ever show any similar actions?"** Leia asked.

 **"I never knew my parents. I don't even know how I ended up in the First Order to begin with"** Finn answered.

Finn and Leia were both silent for a moment until...

 **"You know, Finn, I admired your heroism when you were protecting your friend"** Leia began. **"** **The way you watched over her and were willing to give your life to protect her was truly inspiring. I haven't seen anyone that loyal since... since Obi-Wan Kenobi."**

 **"Obi-Wan Kenobi?"** Finn asked.

 **"He was a mentor to my brother and a good friend of mine and my foster family. Han and I actually named our son after him. And I can see you share some of his wisdom"** Leia said.

 **"Thank you, General"** Finn said.

 **"Well, I've kept you long enough. You're dismissed"** Leia said.

Finn nodded and hurried out the door. Leia watched as he left and grew a smile. She knew he was destined for greatness, but he'd have to find that path on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read MarvelSpacePrincess's Episode 8/9 fanfic, then you know (or if you don't, SPOILER ALERT) that Finn was revealed to be the grandson of Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, I assure you, that will not be the case with this (although he does share his wisdom). In the coming chapters of my fanfic, Finn's origins will be a little bit more unexpected. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. :)


	8. Flying to Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back! :)

Finn, Poe and BB-8 were flying to Naboo on a ship that General Leia had recommended. To Poe, it was no X-Wing, but it would do. They were only halfway away from the planet as they continued flying through the galaxy.

 **"So when we get there, what's the plan?"** Finn asked.

 **"Why are you asking me? I assumed you had a plan"** Poe said.

 **"WHAT?!"** Finn began. **"I know I was once a Stormtrooper and all, but I've never been to this planet! I don't know a thing about the new base!"**

 **"Well, I'm sure you'd know every detail if we brought your girlfriend along"** Poe joked.

 **"For the _hundredth_ time, Rey is NOT my girlfriend!" ** Finn said angrily.

Poe let out a grin. **"I didn't say a name this time. But since you wanna talk about Rey..."**

 **"POE!"** Finn interrupted. **"Why don't you just leave me alone and worry about getting yourself a girlfriend!"**

 **"I already have..."** Poe tried to say until Finn cut him off.

 **"Lieutenant Connix is not your girlfriend, Poe! Give it up!"** Finn said irritated.

 **"Okay, well why the hell would I want a girlfriend when I have someone like BB-8? You even said it yourself"** Poe said.

BB-8 beeped in an agreeing tone. Poe couldn't help but laugh. Finn rolled his eyes.

After a few more moments, the ship finally reached Naboo.

**NABOO**

Once they reached the planet, Poe landed the ship in a safe spot, far away from the new First Order base.

 **"You're landing it here?"** Finn asked.

 **"Where else am I gonna land it? If we get any closer, they'll see us"** Poe said before the two got out of their seats.

Poe opened the ship door. He and Finn looked out and saw the damage that the First Order had done to Naboo.

The planet that we all remember from _Episode 1_ \--- the homeplanet of Padme Amidala and Emperor Palpatine --- had been torn apart by the First Order. Buildings and homes were destroyed, the skies were dark orange, wildfires were happening on almost every coroner (specifically because of crashed ships), people were walking around like zombies, covered in bruises and bloody scars, their clothing ripped apart. It was an apocalyptic nightmare of the planet we remember.

Finn, Poe and BB-8 were all stunned and even scared of what they were about to step foot on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more. :)


	9. Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you've read the previous chapter ("Flying to Naboo"), you've noticed it was a little shorter than previous chapters. Shorter than I'm sure you expected. I apologize for that, but that was only the "appetizer". Welcome to the "main course".

Kylo began walking down the halls of the First Order base until he ran into General Hux, who stood in the middle of the hall talking with two Imperial officers.

 **"General Hux, I'm here. Let's go"** Kylo said.

Kylo turned and planned on heading off to talk with Supreme Leader Snoke, but Hux stopped him.

 **"On the contrary, Leader Snoke can wait"** Hux said.

 **"Oh really?"** Kylo began.  **"Is there something more important going on?"**

 **"Actually there is"** Hux began. **"** **A** **Resistance fighter was captured. He attempted to bomb the First Order base."**

Kylo slowly began using the Force to figure out who it was. **"H** **e's in the** **custody of Captain Phasma right now, but we're still..."**

 **"Lando Calrissian"** Kylo interrupted.

 **"What?"** Hux asked, confused.

 **"Lando Calrissian. Han Solo's old friend. Former administrator of Cloud City"** Kylo explained.

 **"And just why exactly would he try to destroy us?"** Hux asked suspiciously.

 **"For revenge"** Kylo began. **"** **I can feel it, General. He wants revenge for Solo's death."** He was silent for a moment until... **"Take me to him."**

Hux nodded. Kylo and Hux turned and walked away from the two Imperial officers who turned the other way and resumed their jobs.

**NABOO **

Finn, Poe and BB-8 began walking through the streets of Naboo, leading to the First Order base.

As explained in the previous chapter, the planet had been torn apart by the First Order. The skies were orange, the rivers were drying up, fires were occurring on almost every corner.

The three saw people walking around as if they were undead. Some were screaming out in pain, some were actually burning alive. Poe and Finn closed their eyes to avoid feeling deeply disturbed. However, they felt so guilty just letting those people succumb to horrible injuries. But they knew there was nothing they could do and they were on an important mission.

As the three reached the architecture --- which was almost entirely destroyed by a First Order bomb -- they suddenly ran into about four Imperial Officers who were standing in their way. They were wearing dark clothing and hoods. And they had machine guns in their hands.

The Imperial Officers pointed their machete guns at Poe, Finn and BB-8. **"Let me see your hands!"** One officer yelled.

Poe and Finn held their hands up high in the air. BB-8 tried to move towards the Imperial Officers to try and stop them, but one of the officers fired and attempted to hit BB-8. BB-8 saw the shot and immediately ran back to Poe and Finn, hiding behind Poe's leg.

Three Imperial Officers walked over to Poe, Finn and BB-8. Two officers started handcuffing Poe and Finn while the other picked up BB-8 and held him tightly. BB-8 cried out in terror.

 **"Hey, let go of my droid!"** Poe demanded as he attempted to run after the Imperial Officer holding BB-8, but another officer stopped him, holding his machine gun to his face.

The Imperial Officers took Poe, Finn and BB-8 and they walked off on the streets of Naboo to the First Order base.

Three female Naboo citizens, both of which are wearing black masks hiding their faces, were hiding on top of a building as they saw the three being taken away by the officers. They then ran out of frame and prepared themselves.

**FIRST ORDER PRISONER ROOM**

Captain Phasma stood in the center of the First Order prisoner room. There, a man sat at a table, handcuffed. He was looking down, his face covered in darkness.

 **"I'm only going to ask you this one more time. What was your reason for attempting to bomb the First Order?!"** Phasma yelled to the man in frustration.

 **"Listen lady"** The man began. **"I will not speak to you unless you're the one who killed my friend."**

 **"Who do you think you are, believing you can speak to authority that way?!"** Phasma said.

 **"For your information, I'm Lando Calrissian"** The man said as he moved his face into the light, revealing himself. **"And as far as I'm concerned, there's no authority here."**

Captain Phasma grew very angry that Lando wasn't threatened by her at all. Within the moment, an Imperial officer opened the door and entered the room. Phasma turned and saw him.

 **"Captain, Commander Ren and General Hux will be arriving soon to speak with the prisoner"** The officer said.

 **"Good"** Phasma said.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Finn, Poe and BB-8? Will Kylo actually talk with Lando? And who are those three masked women spying on the Imperial Officers? Find out in the coming chapters. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more. :)


	10. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

Okay, so if you've read the previous two chapters of my Star Wars fanfic, 'Secrets of the Force', then you know I have brought in brainwashed Gungans to arrest Finn, Poe and BB-8 and later be defeated by Padme Amidala's nieces, Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie, as well as Ryoo's daughter Ava. Now the reason why I did this was because, as it will be revealed in either the next chapter or the chapter after it, Kylo Ren and General Hux will have a short discussion over the failure of their Gungan minions with Hux telling Kylo they were "horrible assets" and "necessarily unneeded" (which I guess you could say is sort of a "4th wall" break without actually breaking the 4th wall), but Kylo comes to his own defense and insists they wouldn't need them if Hux had gotten the Stormtrooper cloning process finished early. Which means the brainwashed Gungans were really fill-ins for the new Stormtroopers. But now I am calling out to my loyal readers to tell me: Do you want the Gungans in the fanfic? Because I assure you, if you don't want them, I can edit the chapters and change the Gungans to Imperial officers. Seriously, it's no big deal. But I wanna hear from you. Tell me what you want: Do you want the brainwashed Gungans to stay there or do you want to see them replaced with Imperial officers? Thank you for reading this and I will be back soon with more. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT UPDATES!!! --- I have decided to make it interesting and split the two chapters (and of course the next chapter) into two different versions: One will feature the brainwashed Gungans as the First Order's substitute assets, the other will feature Imperial Officers instead. Which ever version you prefer is how you see the canonical version of those specific scenes. Thank you very much for reading and of course for letting me know what you wanted to see and I will have the newest chapter of 'Secrets of the Force' up and ready within the next couple days or so. Stay tuned :)
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE (6/16/2016): I have deleted the Gungan versions of the chapters "Capture" and "Attack" and replaced them with the Imperial Officer versions. Don't worry, any comments you left on those two chapters are still there, but the Gungan versions are gone. I, as the author of this fanfic, felt it was an interesting idea, but overtime, I had agreed that it didn't seem all that necessary. Just wanted to go ahead and clear that up. :)


	11. Attack

Poe, Finn and BB-8 were walking with the Imperial Officers to the First Order base. The officers held their machine guns at Poe and Finn's faces while one of the officers still managed to carry BB-8.

Within the moment, one of the masked women from earlier jumped down with a spear in her hands and began attacking the officers. The officers let go of Finn, Poe and BB-8 within the moment and they dropped to the ground. BB-8 landed on top of Finn's head.

 **"OW!"** Finn yelled at BB-8 before Poe picked up the droid and then his friend.

 **"Get her!"** An officer yelled.

The three Imperial Officers attempted to go after her, but she used her spear to stab each one of them to death. She also managed to kick some of them in the faces and onto the ground.

Seeing the damage this woman has done, the lead officer attempted to shoot her, but once he fired, she flipped backwards and ducked the fire. She did a flip and quickly used her spear to stab the lead officer. The lead Imperial Officer yelled out in pain and collapsed onto the ground.

Poe, Finn and BB-8 were amazed.

 **"Damn"** Poe said speechless.

The lead Imperial Officer was still barely alive. He used his last bit of life to grab a small microphone hidden in his pocket and used it to call for backup before finally passing away. Within that moment, a whole army of other Imperial Officers showed up and attacked the woman.

She tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them. Poe and Finn raced after her to save her, but at that moment, the other two masked women jumped down and began attacking the officers themselves. Poe and Finn still helped regardless.

Poe took out his blaster and began shooting at the officers, firing at them one at a time. Finn picked up the woman's spear and began stabbing the officers off of her.

The other two masked women punched and kicked the officers onto the ground one by one. They then used _their_ spears to stab them to death.

After a few moments, the whole Imperial army was dead. Poe, Finn, BB-8 and the three masked women looked around and saw that the officers they fought were all dead.

 **"Is that all of them?"** Finn asked out of breath.

Poe was out of breath as well and was about to answer his friend's question with a big fat "No" until... one of the officers stood up, barely alive and attempted to fight back until... The first woman finished him off with a spear in his back. The officer then fell back down, dead.

Finn turned his attention over to the three masked women. **"And just who the hell are you people?"**

The three women slowly removed their masks and revealed their faces. Two of the women looked almost exactly alike; one had lightish-brown hair, the other had black hair. They looked as if they were in their 30s, but they were in fact at an older age. The other woman appeared to be younger than the other two; she actually looked a little like the black-headed woman standing next to her.

 **"My name's Ava"** The younger woman said. **"This is my mom, Ryoo and my aunt Pooja."**

Poe already took a big liking to Ava and didn't even try to hide it; he let out a big grin until Finn snapped him out of it by hitting him on the back of his head.

 **"And what's with the spears?"** Finn asked suspiciously.

 **"Oh, come on, kid. Isn't it obvious?"** Ryoo stepped in.

Finn and Poe were confused.

 **"The First Order!"** Ryoo snapped.

 **"So...you ladies work for them?"** Poe asked.

 **"Not exactly"** Ryoo said.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, yes, the "Ryoo" and "Pooja" women are indeed Ryoo Naberrie and Pooja Naberrie, Padme's nieces from Episode 2. We're gonna find out more about them and what they're doing in the coming chapters. And if you're asking why I put down "They're older than they look", it's because I've always envisioned an adult Ryoo and Pooja being played by Marisa Tomei and Diana Lane respectively.
> 
> Thanks for reading though and stay tuned. :)


	12. Intergation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the long wait. I had to take a while to properly piece together the next chapter; not only that, and I know this is gonna sound like a lame excuse, but I was going through a slight cold; nothing too big, just a lot of coughing and a sore throat. But I am recovering now and I have finally put together the newest chapter of 'Secrets of the Force'. Enjoy :)

Lando sat quietly at the table in the prisoner room, handcuffed. Captain Phasma stood in the room with him, armed and prepared. Within the moment, the door opened and standing at it was Kylo Ren. Even though it had been a long time since they last saw each other, Kylo and Lando both recognized each other's faces. Well, at least Kylo recognized Lando's.

 **"Captain Phasma, I will take it from here. Report to the main bridge"** Kylo ordered.

 **"Yes sir"** Phasma said.

Within the moment, Captain Phasma exited the room and General Hux closed the doors on them. Kylo and Lando were all alone now. Kylo slowly removed his mask and revealed his face to Lando. Kylo sat the mask down onto the table and took a seat, facing Lando.

 **"Mr. Calrissian, things might seem safe for you now"** Kylo began. **"** **But** **unless you immediately state your purpose for almost bombing Starkiller, I guarantee you, matters will get much worse."**

 **"I'm not stating anything, Ben"** Lando said.

 **"First of all, it's Ren! Kylo Ren. And secondly, you _will_ state something. Unless of course you wish to be executed by the First Order for attempting to bomb its headquarters" ** Kylo snapped.

 **"Go right ahead, kid! I got nothing else to lose"** Lando began. **"You already took everything away from me! Including my best friend."**

 **"Just for the record, your best friend was horrible at being a father! You'd think he would've actually spent time with you instead of smuggling throughout the galaxy!"** Kylo argued.

 **"You know damn well Han was nothing like that!"** Lando argued. **"He loved you and tried to be there for you as much as he could! Same goes for your mom! It's not their fault for what they did!"**

Kylo, in a great fit of rage, took out his lightsaber, ignited it and held it at Lando's face. Lando slightly stepped back in fear.

 **"Say...one more word. And I promise...I'll kill you myself. Just like Han...and his son. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!!"** Kylo furiously threatened.

Lando fearfully nodded. Kylo turned off his lightsaber and gave Lando a deadly look.

Within the moment, an Imperial Officer arrived at the door and interrupted. Kylo turned and also gave him a deadly look. **"What do you want?!"** Kylo yelled.

The Imperial Officer was startled by Kylo's tone, but tried to remain calm and settled. **"Commander Ren, I'm afraid we have some bad news. Many of our guardians are dead. We're currently piecing together the security footage to see who it was that murdered them, but we've been informed that a ship belonging to the Resistance has landed on the planet, but we are uncertain if there is or isn't any passengers."**

Kylo sighed in frustration. **"I'll be there in a moment"** Kylo said to the Imperial Officer.

The Imperial Officer nodded and exited the room.

Kylo looked back at Lando while grabbing his helmet and putting it back on. He then left the room and closed the door behind, leaving Lando all alone.

**NABOO**

Poe, Finn, Ryoo, Pooja, Ava and BB-8 were walking through the streets of Naboo, attempting to ignore the horrible damage happening to the planet.

 **"So who are you people anyway?"** Poe asked.

 **"And again, what's with the spears?"** Finn asked.

 **"By any chance, are you two aware of Padme Naberrie?"** Ryoo asked.

Poe and Finn took a moment to think it through.

 **"No"** Finn said.

 **"I think I have. She was Darth Vader's wife, right?"** Poe asked.

Ryoo and Pooja didn't know exactly how to answer that. They had always known and remembered Anakin as "Anakin Skywalker", not "Darth Vader".

 **"Sorta, yeah"** Ryoo answered.

 **"Sorta?"** Poe asked.

 **"Well, our family has had so much respect for Anakin. When he fell to the dark side, we believed Vader had literally killed him from the inside"** Pooja said.

 **"You know how crazy that sounds, right?"** Poe asked.

 **"Maybe to you. And anyway, she wasn't just his wife"** Ryoo began. **"** **She was also once the Queen of this planet. She ruled Naboo through two consecutive terms I believe."**

 **"So...what are you saying? You three are related to her?"** Finn asked.

 **"Yeah. She was our aunt"** Ryoo answered.

 **"Oh, so you three are like Luke Skywalker and General Leia's cousins or something?"** Poe asked.

 **"Yeah"** Ryoo answered.

 **"Have you even met them?"** Finn asked.

 **"As a matter of fact, yes, we have. But that can wait"** Pooja said. **"Right** **now, we need to figure out how we're gonna break into the First Order and get your friend out of there."**

 **"What was his name again?"** Ava asked.

 **"Lando Calrissian"** Finn answered. **"And also, since you didn't answer me earlier, what are the spears used for?!"**

 **"The spears are meant to kill the First Order!"** Ava snapped.

Poe and Finn were surprised.

 **"You hate the First Order too?"** Poe asked.

 **"With a passion"** Ava began. **"** **When they arrived on Naboo, they killed a lot of people...including my father. He was trying to save me, my mom and my aunt from being killed by this weird looking female Stormtrooper. She had silver armor and a red cape. And within the moment, she took him out."**

Finn immediately knew who she was talking about. **"Captain Phasma"** he said to himself, under his breath.

 **"What?"** Ava asked.

 **"Nothing"** Finn answered. He didn't want to tell them just yet about how he was used to work for the First Order as a Stormtrooper before escaping. Somehow, Poe could sense this and agreed not to tell. Not only that, but it wasn't important right now. What was important was getting Lando and fleeing Naboo as fast as possible.

 **"Well, look, how exactly are we gonna get into that place?"** Poe asked, pointing out to the First Order building just a few miles away from them.

 **"Don't worry"** Pooja assured him. **"We've been exercising like Hell and preparing ourselves for these kind of things. How do you think my sister and I look younger than we are?"**

 **"And just how old are you two?"** Poe asked.

 **"66"** Ryoo and Pooja answered at the same time. Finn and Poe's mouths dropped in shock; even BB-8 beeped out loud in shock.

 **"Alright, knock it off boys"** Ava began. **"What they're trying to say is we've been trained for anything dangerous to come in our way. I think we should be good. And if that doesn't work, we have these babies"** she said, showcasing her spear. ****

 **"Alright then, let's go"** Ryoo said.

Poe, Finn and BB-8 eventually snapped out of it and caught up with Ryoo, Pooja and Ava as they continued to walk through the fiery streets of Naboo to the First Order building.

**LUKE'S PLANET**

Rey was fixing a few little scratches on her staff with R2-D2 by her side. All of a sudden, she felt something. She didn't know what it was, but we could tell she was feeling something... disturbing. A disturbance in the Force.

 **"Rey?"** Luke asked.

Rey was startled for a quick moment and turned to see Luke standing a few feet away.

 **"Rey, are you okay?"** Luke asked, concerned.

 **"Uh...yeah"** Rey answered, still feeling troubled. **"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine."**

Rey stood up and walked off with her staff. R2-D2 moved over to Luke as he saw Rey walk off into the sunset. She stood there and looked at the sunset in a similar fashion as Luke did in _Episode 4_.

R2-D2 beeped a little bit; Luke sighed.

 **"Yes, yes, I know I should tell her, but now is not the time"** Luke said quietly to the droid.

R2-D2 beeped again.

 **"Look, R2, I will, okay? I will tell her. But only when the time is right"** Luke said, quiet but frustrated. He looked away from R2-D2 and back at Rey, staring at the sunset. **"She's been through too much already."**

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Poe, Finn, Ryoo, Pooja, Ava and BB-8 all break into the First Order? And just what is it that R2-D2 wants Luke to tell Rey so badly? Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more to come. :)


	13. The Plan

Poe, Finn, Ryoo, Pooja, Ava and BB-8 arrived at the new First Order headquarters. They noticed four Imperial Officers guarding the front door.

**"Great! What do we do now?"** Pooja whispered.

Within the moment, Finn and Ava both thought of a plan. They whispered it to Ryoo, Pooja, Poe and BB-8.

The Imperial Officers stood in front of the door, keeping a close eye on everything. Within the moment, they noticed BB-8 slowly rolling up to them and beeping.

**"Aw, it's kinda cute"** One of the Imperial Officers said before kneeling down and trying to pet him. **"Where did you come from?"**

BB-8 immediately shocked all four Officers and they came flying down to the ground in pain.

BB-8 then immediately rolled away and took off.

**"What...what the hell?"** An Imperial Officer yelled.

The Imperial Officers got up one by one and chased after BB-8 with their machine guns in hand. They chased him off into the streets of Naboo, but BB-8 suddenly disappeared out of their sight.

The officers looked around, but couldn't find any sign of the droid.

**"Where'd he go?"** An officer yelled. **"When I find that little piece of junk, I'm gonna..."**

**"You're gonna what?!"** Poe began as he, Finn, Ryoo, Pooja and Ava appeared in front of them, threatening them with their blasters and spears. **"Go ahead! I dare you."**

**FIRST ORDER**

Kylo Ren and General Hux were walking through the hallways of the First Order base.

**"I told you those Imperial Officers weren't fit to protect this base!"** Hux began. **"Their fighting skills are below average at best! They weren't prepared to take on such threats!"**

**"Well maybe we wouldn't need them if you had just gotten those Stormtrooper clones finished early, General!"** Kylo argued.

**"Not many of my men survived the destruction of our last base, Ren!"** Hux fought back. **"It takes time to replicate them in every possible detail!"**

**"You know, I'm really beginning to think Supreme Leader Snoke should consider actually using a Clone army"** Kylo said.

**"My men are the best in the business, Ren!"** Hux argued.

**"With the exception of FN-2187, right?"** Kylo said.

**"It's not my fault that traitor decided to abandon his life here and work for the enemy!"** Hux argued.

**"No, but it is your fault he even had a choice at all! All you had to do was assign him in your class and train him like the rest of your men! But instead you assigned him to sanitation!"** Kylo argued.

Hux was silent for the moment. Although he thought about fighting back, he quickly realized perhaps Kylo was right.

**"Look, Hux. I don't care if those Stormtroopers of yours are finished or halfway finished or whatever. There are potential threats on our ground and we need soldiers. Get those men out and make sure they're prepared!"** Kylo snapped. **"Or I could just tell Leader Snoke you're refusing to cooperate with my orders."**

Hux hesitated. **"No, Ren. That won't be necessary"** he spat out.

**"Good. Now make it happen!"** Kylo ordered.

Hux angrily watched as Kylo walked pass him and headed off down the hallway. Hux then clenched his fists and took a couple deep breaths.

**NABOO/FIRST ORDER**

The four Imperial Officers were lying on the ground, dead. Multiple bloody stab wounds were found all over their bodies. Poe, Finn, BB-8, Ryoo, Pooja and Ava were using one of the officer's IDs to get themselves in. Ryoo, Pooja and Ava's spears were covered in blood, indicating that it was them who killed the officers.

The IDs worked and the doors opened.

Poe, Finn, Ryoo, Pooja, Ava and BB-8 ran in, holding their weapons close to them and looking back and forth to make sure no one else is in the hallway. They hid behind a wall and tried to keep themselves at a distance from the security cameras.

**"So now what?"** Finn whispered.

**"Now we find out where your friend is and we get the hell out of here"** Ryoo said.

**"But how do we find out where he is?"** Poe asked.

Ryoo, Pooja and Ava hesitated.

**CLONING ROOM**

General Hux stood in the center of the cloning room where the Stormtrooper cloning process had just been completed a little earlier than as planned. The chambers opened up one on one, letting out long steams of smoke before they revealed the new Stormtroopers standing up inside the chambers.

Hux walked up to the newly-cloned troopers and yelled out for them, catching their attention.

**"My men! We have a new threat against the First Order that could potentially be planning to destroy this base! As General of the First Order, I demand that you arm yourselves and do whatever it takes to stop this threat!"** Hux ordered.

The Stormtroopers then immediately walked out of their chambers and began heading out of the cloning room. Hux let out a small evil grin.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Poe, Finn, Ryoo, Pooja, Ava and BB-8 do now to save Lando? And just how dangerous will these new Stormtroopers be? Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more to come. :)


	14. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to "Secrets of the Force". I really am sorry I didn't get the next chapter out on June 25th like I said I would, but I'm here now. I plan to upload two chapters tonight. And hopefully, they'll make up for it. WARNING THOUGH: Because "Kylo Hears a Voice" was such a short chapter, I had it removed and it was instead placed within the newest chapter.

Kylo Ren returned to his office after his little argument with General Hux. He removed his helmet and slammed it onto his desk in anger. He kneeled against the wall, trying to calm himself down. After a moment, he looked up into the mirror and saw the scar on his face from his battle with Rey.

**\--- Insert flashes of Rey and Kylo's battle at Starkiller and then Rey slashing Kylo across the face ---**

Kylo sighed in frustration. All of a sudden, he began to hear a voice.

 **"Ben"** The voice called out.

Kylo looked up in confusion.

 **"This is not who you are, Ben. I know it's not"** The voice said.

Kylo had become both angry and shocked. He never heard voices in his head before.

 **"You can still leave this. The dark side, the First Order. You can leave it all behind and go back home"** The voice said.

Kylo screamed in frustration.

 **"Don't let Snoke tell you otherwise"** The voice said.

Kylo fell to his knees and screamed out loud. He then began to sense that the voice was coming through the Force and assumed Luke must be up to this.

The voice had stopped. As he slowly got up, Kylo was still shook up from what had just happened and tried to catch his breath. Within the moment he was calm, General Hux entered through the doors.

 **"Sir, the Stormtroopers are set to go"** Hux said.

 **"Good"** Kylo said.

 **"Now we really need to go. Supreme Leader has been waiting to speak with us"** Hux said.

 **"Alright, let's go"** Kylo said.

**FIRST ORDER PRISONER ROOM**

Lando sat quietly in the room, still handcuffed. Captain Phasma stood guard at the door, armed. Within the moment, two Stormtroopers walked in through the door, both of them armed. Phasma turned her attention onto the two troopers.

 **"State your business"** Phasma ordered.

 **"Captain, Commander Ren and General Hux wish to see the prisoner"** one Stormtrooper said.

 **"Why?"** Phasma asked.

 **"We don't know, Captain"** The other Stormtrooper began. **"They just said to bring him to them immediately."**

Phasma looked over at Lando and then back at the Stormtroopers. **"Alright then."**

The two Stormtroopers walked over to Lando and escorted him out of the room. One of the troopers closed the door behind them, leaving Phasma alone.

Once they were in the hallway, all alone, the two Stormtroopers took Lando and quickly moved away from the room.

 **"Before you begin, just know that I'm not scared of you"** Lando said.

The two Stormtroopers removed their helmets, revealing themselves to be Poe and Finn.

 **"It's okay sir. We're here under orders of General Leia to rescue you"** Poe explained.

Lando let out a smile. **"Ah, Leia. She always had a bit of a soft spot for me, but never wanted to admit it."**

Poe and Finn chuckled.

 **"Come with us"** Finn said as he and Poe put their helmets back on and escorted Lando out into the hallway.

 **"So, is it just you two or do you have a team with you?"** Lando asked.

 **"Uh...something like that"** Finn answered.

**CONTROL ROOM**

Two unmasked Stormtroopers were lying dead along with a whole control room team. Ryoo and Pooja stood guard at the doors while Ava and BB-8 tried to screw with the controls in order to make an escape entrance for Poe, Finn and Lando. Within the moment, a voice appeared on the speakers.

 **"Excuse me, Captain?"** The voice began. Ana, Ryoo, Pooja and BB-8 began to panic. **"** **We got reports that some of your fellow workers had been gravely injured. Is everything okay up there?"**

 **"Gravely injured? They're already dead"** Pooja said.

Ava shushed her and then spoke into the microphone next to her. **"Uh, sir. The, uh, the Captain's dead. I'm, uh, the only one left"** she said nervously into the microphone.

 **"Ma'am, what is happening up there? What's your situation?"** The voice asked.

 **"Uh, we had a bit of a, uh, reactor leak. Yes, a reactor leak. Very dangerous. Caused an entire explosion in the control room. But we're fine. We're putting the fires out now"** Ava said nervously.

 **"There's no reactor up there"** The voice said.

 **"Uh, are you sure? Because _I'm_  staring at one. Maybe Commander Ren or General Hux had it installed and we didn't know" **Ava said.

 **"Then I'm sure you won't mind me calling Commander Ren and telling him about this reactor you say is up there"** The voice threatened.

Ava then began to greatly panic. **"Uh, no, sir. That won't be necessary"** she said as she took her spear, stuck into the speakers above her for a minute and then taking it out. **"Boring conversation anyway"** she muttered.

 **"Come on, we got to go!"** Ryoo said panicked.

 **"What about Poe and Finn?"** Ava asked before BB-8 beeped.

 **"We'll find them and find another way to get out of here! Now come on!"** Ryoo yelled.

Ryoo, Pooja, Ava and BB-8 immediately ran right out of the control room, down the stairs and into the hallways.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. If you wanna leave me your thoughts or any questions, leave them in the comment section below and stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	15. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had not read the previous chapter "Rescue", please go ahead and read it now because there may or may not be spoilers ahead.

** SNOKE'S LAIR **

Kylo Ren and General Hux stood before an enormously-sized hologram of the Supreme Leader of the First Order: Snoke.

 **"What is it, Supreme Leader?"** Kylo asked.

 **"Kylo Ren, you have spent the last month...completing your training"** Snoke began. **"Since then, I have noticed that you have begun to truly master your skills."**

Kylo was relieved to hear that; he had previously believed that he had been failing Snoke.

 **"Not only have you succeeded in the test in killing your father, but your strengths in the Force have also increased. Your fighting skills are improving. And I believe that when the time comes, you will be ready to take on the Resistance and win the fight for the First Order"** Snoke said.

 **"Thank you, sir"** Kylo said.

**"However though, there is still one last step in officially completing your training. Now that Han Solo is dead, there are still three people who must face their demise in your hands: Your mother, your uncle...and that girl."**

Kylo knew that Luke and Leia had to be killed in order for him to become a true dark-sider, but what was it about that girl that was so important to Snoke? Yes she was very strong with the Force, strong enough to defeat Kylo. But why would he bring her up when talking about the last of his family?

 **"Supreme Leader, what exactly is it about this girl that gives you such impression?"** General Hux asked.

 **"Everything"** Snoke said.

Within the moment, Captain Phasma walked through the doors of Snoke's lair. She walked up to Kylo and Hux but not before saluting Snoke.

 **"Supreme Leader"** Phasma said.

 **"Captain"** Snoke said.

Phasma turned her attention back onto Kylo and Hux. **"Commander, General, there's been a break-in in the control room. Several members of our team are dead. And apparently a female was heard on the speakers trying to fool us."**

 **"A female?"** Kylo asked suspiciously.

 **"Must be someone working for the Resistance"** Hux said.

 **"Also, where is the prisoner?"** Phasma asked.

 **"The prisoner? You mean Lando Calrissian?"** Hux asked.

**"Yes. Two Stormtroopers arrived at the prisoner room and said that you had orders to see the prisoner."**

**"But that doesn't make sense. Why would we..."** Kylo began as he paused and began to think it through. His jaw dropped. **"Oh my God, that son of a bitch!"** he yelled.

An angry Kylo turned and headed out of Snoke's lair. **"Supreme Leader, I apologize, but I must leave"** he said as he exited.

 **"I'll return when the time is right"** Snoke said as his hologram disappeared.

Hux and Phasma followed Kylo as the doors closed behind them.

 **"Commander Ren, where do you think you're going?!"** Hux asked.

 **"I think I know who one of those Stormtroopers were"** Kylo said.

 **"Are you referring to FN-2187?"** Phasma asked.

 **"No. He's dead. I killed him on Starkiller, remember? I'm talking about the Resistance pilot: Poe Dameron"** Kylo said. **"He must be here under orders from my mother to rescue Calrissian."**

 **"I've already sent the Stormtroopers out to take care of it for us. If they fail, I'll send a squad out to capture him and his friends"** Hux began. **"You have nothing to worry about, Ren."**

Kylo hesitated as he looked over the railings and saw some First Order members working on their computers.

 **"Do they know who the female is?"** Kylo asked Phasma.

 **"Not yet, sir"** Phasma said.

Kylo sighed in frustration.

 **"But we will. And when we do, they'll see what happens when you mess with the First Order"** Phasma said, showcasing her weapon.

**FIRST ORDER HALLWAY**

Poe, Finn and Lando walked through the hallways as quick as they could. Within the moment, the Emergency Alarms suddenly went off. They began to panic as they ran right into Ryoo, Pooja and Ava who held their spears at them while BB-8 took out his little lighter. Poe and Finn immediately removed their helmets and the women lowered their spears.

 **"Are you guys okay?"** Ryoo asked.

 **"We were! What's up with the alarms?!"** Poe asked.

 **"Yeah, uh, let's just say that was sort of my fault"** Ava said nervously.

Within the moment, a team of Stormtroopers appeared behind Poe, Finn and Lando and attempted to fire at them. While Lando got on his knees and ducked, Poe and Finn turned and began firing back at them. Some of the Stormtroopers were killed, but the others began running after them.

 **"Go! Go! Go!"** Poe yelled as he fired at the Stormtroopers.

Finn, Ryoo, Pooja, Ava and BB-8 ran out the doors. Poe was the last one to reach the doors and closed it as the other Stormtroopers ran after him. Poe locked the doors and saw his friends standing there.

 **"Guys, we got to get the hell out of here"** Poe said.

 **"And just how do we do that?"** Finn snapped.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to the team now? What will the First Order do to stop them? And why exactly is Snoke so interested in Rey? Be on the lookout for the next chapter coming either tomorrow or within the next couple days. Thanks for reading and stay tuned :)


	16. Are You My Father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the 16th chapter of "Secrets of the Force" is here. I do have some slightly bad news: This will be the last chapter of "SOOF" that I will post for a very short while. I will return very, very soon with a new chapter. I do not know when, but I promise you I will and it will be worth the wait. But I'm sure this is the one everyone has been waiting for.

**"FINN!!!"** Rey screamed as she woke from her sleep.

She had once again felt a great disturbance in the Force. But this time, she had a very strong sense that Finn was in trouble and needed her. A few little tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath and calm down.

Rey quickly got up while it was still dawn. She hurried outside and moved quickly down the stone steps leading to the Millennium Falcon. As she hurried down the steps, she tripped and almost fell, but suddenly, Chewbacca arrived and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up and made his wookie roar in a concerned tone.

Rey shushed him. **"I don't wanna wake up Luke. I...I think Finn is in trouble."**

The two finally arrived at the Millennium Falcon. During Rey's entire month of training, she hadn't been allowed to go to the Falcon. Luke feared that it would interfere with her training since it would give her access to the outside world and that she'd be distracted.

Rey and Chewie entered the Falcon and she quickly went to see if she could contact General Leia. She was impatient for the message to go through. Within the moment, Leia finally answered.

 **"Rey"** Leia began surprised. **"** **Is everything okay?"**

 **"I'm worried about Finn"** Rey began. **"I don't know why, but I could feel that he was in danger somehow. Did he ever wake up from his coma?"**

 **"He's been out of the coma for a couple weeks now"** Leia began. **"** **He's been in and out of therapy, but he's recovering very well. I just sent him on a rescue mission with Poe Dameron to Naboo. But they haven't given me an update on what's going on."**

 **"Can you try to contact them? Just to see if they're safe?"** Rey begged. **"** **I don't think I can sleep unless I know they're okay."**

 **"I'll try"** Leia began. **"If I do, I'll get in touch with you and let you know."**

 **"Thank you"** Rey said before the call ended.

 **"What are you doing?"** Luke's voice said.

Rey and Chewie jumped and turned to see Luke, with his arms crossed, and R2-D2 standing behind them.

 **"I...I got worried about a friend of mine and wanted to make sure they were okay"** Rey explained.

 **"Rey"** Luke began. **"What did I tell you about attachments? Whatever is going on with your friend, it's nothing for you to worry about."**

 **"I understand that, but I really think he's in danger"** Rey said.

Luke looked at Rey for a moment and realized there was something she wasn't telling him.

 **"Is this the same friend you told me about?"** Luke began. **"The one who came to rescue you from Kylo Ren?"**

 **"...Yes..."** Rey hesitated.

Luke shook his head and sighed.

 **"He's the one that's been distracting you from your training"** Luke said.

 **"What? No! He hasn't!"** Rey snapped.

 **"Every day since you've gotten here, you've been thinking about him"** Luke began. **"He's the only thing standing in your way of becoming a true Jedi. He's your only attachment."**

Rey couldn't deny it because she knew it was true.

 **"What's wrong with that?"** she said as she got up and walked out of the cockpit. Luke followed her even though she attempted to ignore him.

 **"Rey...you and I both know that your feelings for this friend are so much stronger than you want to admit. But you can't be a Jedi this way. You have to let him go"** Luke tried to explain.

Rey turned around and faced Luke.

 **"Oh really?!"** she began. **"Then what do I do, huh?! Just forget all about him and let him die?! They sent him out on a rescue mission while he was still in recovery! He could be dead right now for all I know!"** she snapped.

 **"And what happens if you do go back for him?!"** Luke angrily began. **"Don't get me wrong, Rey. You're one of my most powerful students. Probably the strongest Force-user I've ever seen in my life. But you've only begun half of your training! You wouldn't know what to do if you faced my neph...Kylo Ren. You might have defeated him last time, but what if you don't get so lucky this time? You and your friend could both turn out dead!"**

Rey began to shed a tear. Luke calmed himself down and slowly walked towards Rey.

**"Rey, please. I have seen much more carnage than you can imagine. Thousands of innocent Jedis: Adults, children, were brutally murdered when you were just a little girl. My father murdered millions and millions of innocent people. I came home one day and found my aunt and uncle in the form of burned skeletons. What happens if you go to find your friend and you see him like that? What if the First Order defeats you then? What will you do? What will you become?"**

Rey thought about what he said and looked him in the eyes. She wanted to ask him something for a while now. Something she felt when she arrived on the planet, found him and held out his lightsaber. She believed this would be the best time to ask.

 **"Luke..."** Rey began as she fought back the tears. **"Are you my father?"**

Luke hesitated and closed his eyes in frustration.

 **"Tell me!"** Rey demanded. **"And don't even think about lying to me!"**

Luke looked down at R2-D2, who beeped at him, and then took a deep breath.

 **"Yes, Rey. ...I am your father"** Luke answered.

Rey gasped. Chewie watched from the cockpit doors. Rey wiped off her tears and grew very angry.

She turned and headed off for the Falcon's exit. Luke, R2-D2 and Chewie followed her.

 **"Rey! Rey! Where are you going?"** Luke asked.

 **"Naboo! That's where Leia said Finn was!"** Rey snapped. **"I promised I'd come back for him!"**

 **"Why?!"** Luke asked.

 **"Because he's the only who ever came back for me! You never did!"** Rey said coldly.

 **"Rey, please! I didn't have a choice! I didn't even know you were on Jakku before I found you!"** Luke tried to explain.

 **"What the hell are you talking about?!"** Rey angrily said. **"It doesn't matter! I'm packing my stuff and I'm going..."**

At that very moment, Chewie stood in Rey's way and blocked her from leaving.

 **"Chewie, move!"** Rey snapped.

Chewie roared while shaking his head.

 **"Whose side are you on?!"** Rey snapped.

 **"Rey, please! Just let me explain"** Luke began in a pleading tone. **"Look, there's a lot you don't know about yourself."**

 **"Really?! Because as far as I'm concerned, I'm nothing more than a piece of Darth Vader's bloodline!"** Rey angrily said.

 **"No, Rey. You're wrong. You're not just a Skywalker. You're something more"** Luke said.

Rey was silent for a moment. **"What do you mean?"**

Luke hesitated. **"Look...what happened all those years ago, leaving you on Jakku. I promise you, I didn't even know you were there at first. Your mother had left you there to protect you."**

 **"My mother?"** Rey asked.

 **"Jyn Erso"** Luke answered.

** \--- Insert flashes of Jyn Erso (Felicity Jones) throughout _[Rogue One: A Star Wars Story](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wji-BZ0oCwg)_. Although the film has not yet been released, we can assume that she will battle Darth Vader and hopefully survive and deliver the Death Star plans to the Rebel Alliance --- **

**"What about her?"** Rey asked.

 **"Well a lot of people knew her as the girl who stole the plans to the Death Star"** Luke began. **"So did I. But we first met for a much more significant purpose."**

 **"What?"** Rey asked.

 **"Come with me. I'll tell you everything"** Luke said.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! So now we know that not only is Luke Rey's father, but her mother is Jyn Erso from Rogue One. But what exactly is it that's so significant about Jyn other than her role in stealing the Death Star plans? What exactly will Luke show and tell Rey? Thank you very, very much for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter coming in a matter of time. :)


	17. Time for an Alteration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a day late, but Happy Fourth of July! :)

**NABOO**

Poe, Finn, Lando, Ryoo, Pooja, Ava and BB-8 made it outside where the war has just begun. The First Order had begun cloning more and more Stormtroopers as the time flied by. Stormtroopers were firing against them, but Poe and Finn fired at them. Some Stormtroopers were killed, but the others managed to carry on with their job. While Finn fired at the troopers, he had a walkie with him in his hands. He had been trying to contact Leia for a few minutes now, but nothing came up.

 **"God damn it, where is Leia?!"** Finn said.

Within the moment, the walkie finally answered and Leia's voice was heard.

 **"Finn? Poe?"** Leia asked.

 **"General! Yeah, yeah! It's us!"** Finn yelled.

 **"General, we rescued Lando Calrissian! Just like you wanted!"** Poe yelled loudly into the walkie while still firing at the troopers.

 **"Hey Leia!"** Lando yelled into the walkie before Poe pushed him away.

**RESISTANCE BASE**

**"Good job, boys"** Leia began. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the sound of Lando's voice.

 **"Thank you, but do you mind sending some help or something cause we're kinda screwed out here"** Poe asked loudly.

Lieutenant Connix couldn't help but laugh a little. General Leia turned to her and Connix was silent.

 **"What's happening out there?"** Leia asked into the microphone.

 **"Oh you know. Just the usual "Bad Guy vs Good Guy War". Except the bad guys are wearing white suits"** Poe said.

**NABOO**

**"Alright listen. We're gonna send our best pilots out to Naboo to help you. They should be there in about twenty minutes"** Leia said.

 **"Oh well thanks. What a fast and speedy rescue"** Poe said sarcastically.

 **"Look, you four just keep shooting until you see a Resistance jet flying in the air! You got that?"** Leia asked.

 **"Yeah sure, but there's actually _seven_ of us here" ** Poe said.

 **"Seven?"** Leia asked confused. **"** **Who else is there with you?"**

 **"These three crazy women with spears. Ryoo, Pooja and Ava"** Poe said.

Ryoo, Pooja and Ava gave Poe with a dirty look. Poe gave a fake smile out of terror.

 **"Did I say crazy? I meant lovely"** Poe said.

**RESISTANCE BASE**

Leia was silent for a moment. Ryoo, Pooja and Ava. It seems as if she heard those names before. We know that Ryoo and Pooja are Padme's nieces and that Ava is Ryoo's daughter. We know from Chapter 12 ("Integration") that they had met Luke and Leia before, but they never explained how or why.

 **"General?"** Connix asked worriedly. **"General?"**

Leia snapped out of it. She only paid attention to Connix and not to the other Resistance members who also seemed worried about her for a minute there.

 **"I'm fine, sweetie. I'm fine"** Leia assured before turning back over the microphone. **"Finn?"**

**NABOO**

**"Finn?!"** Leia asked.

 **"Yes?!"** Finn yelled into the walkie.

 **"There's something I must tell you"** Leia said.

 **"What?!"** Finn asked.

 **"We got into contact with Rey. She called in earlier to know if you were okay"** Leia explained.

Finn was speechless. Ever since he had awoken from his coma, he had been wondering for the past month where Rey was. She was the only thing on his mind over his recovery.

 **"Finn? Finn, did you hear me?"** Leia asked.

Finn snapped out of it. **"Yeah. Do you know where she is?"**

 **"She's been training with my brother Luke on Ahch-To for the past month. Chewie and R2 went with her"** Leia said.

 **"Luke Skywalker?!"** Finn asked surprised.

 **"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but who is Rey?"** Lando asked.

 **"His girlfriend"** Poe said with a big grin.

Finn punched him in the shoulder. **"Knock it off!"**

**RESISTANCE BASE**

**"General, please, can you try and contact Rey again. Just let her know that I'm okay, or at least I think I am for right now?"** Finn asked.

 **"Don't worry, Finn. I'll make sure she knows"** Leia said.

**FIRST ORDER BASE**

Kylo Ren, General Hux and Captain Phasma watched from afar as the Stormtroopers were being picked off one by one because of Poe and Finn. Kylo had massive stress on his mind at that moment; from the harsh criticism he's received for his defeat to the strange voice in his head to Snoke's orders. He couldn't be patient anymore. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

 **"That's it!"** Kylo snapped.

He turned and headed for the exit doors. Hux and Phasma caught up with him.

 **"Ren, where do you think you're going?"** Hux asked.

 **"Those men of yours are getting picked off one by one down there!"** Kylo began. **"I suggest we try a new course of action: Take matters into our hands."**

Kylo walked away from Hux and Phasma and exited the room.

 **"He's not coming back, is he?"** Phasma asked.

Hux turned over and looked out the window again and saw that more and more Stormtroopers were being picked off.

 **"Captain Phasma, tell them to shut down the cloning process for a few minutes"** Hux began. **"Perhaps it is time we bring out the Walkers."**

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure of you might be wondering "When are we gonna find out about Rey and Luke and Jyn Erso?" Don't worry. That'll all be coming in the next chapter, which I can assure you will arrive within a matter of days. Like let's say 2 to 3 at best. It takes time, but I'll have it ready within this week. And what about Hux's last line, huh? Are we really gonna see the Imperial Walkers again? Thank you very much for reading and stay tuned :)


	18. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I am back with the newest chapter of "Secrets of the Force". Here, we are FINALLY gonna learn about Luke and Rey and Jyn. If I were you, I would take a deep breath, prepare yourself and maybe cook up a little popcorn cause it's gonna be real good. :)

Luke, Rey, Chewie and R2-D2 all sat on rocks around a fire Luke had prepared to bring some light into the dark sky.

 **"Alright, da...Luke. Just what is it that I don't know?"** Rey said firmly.

Luke sighed, holding a big box in his lap.

 **"Rey, your mother was once a big help to the Rebel Alliance. She was the leader of a team that stole the plans to the first Death Star"** Luke began. **"She lost her team in the fight and battled my father, your grandfather, but she was able to escape with the plans."**

 **"And you said her name was Jyn Erso, right?"** Rey asked.

 **"Yes. But** **when I first met her, it was because of something bigger. Something much more significant than anyone could guess"** Luke said.

 **"What?"** Rey asked.

 **"Her parents"** Luke hesitated.

Rey was silent and confused for a moment.

 **"Her parents? What about them?"** Rey asked.

 **"They...well, actually, her father was a very important person to the galaxy and more importantly, to the Jedi Order. He was a big part of my family's life"** Luke said.

 **"Who was he?"** Rey asked.

Luke was silent, nervous, hesitant. He finally got off the nerve to speak. **"Obi-Wan Kenobi."**

**GALAXY**

About eight jets were flying through the galaxy, heading to the First Order base. Admiral Ackbar was the lead.

 **"Alright, team. We should be arriving in approximately ten minutes"** Ackbar said.

The jets continue flying through the galaxy.

** AHCH-TU **

**"Obi-Wan Kenobi?"** Rey asked.

 **"He was a great friend of my father, almost like a brother to him. They first met when my father was about nine years old. After his master was killed, he took it upon himself to train my father into becoming a Jedi. But my father turned to the dark side, he was pretty much forced to go into hiding. He watched over me as I grew up on Tatooine. I thought he was living by himself. But I was wrong"** Luke said.

**\--- We insert flashbacks. Luke continues to speak as we show a young Obi-Wan Kenobi standing and looking down at Padme Amidala's tombstone ---**

**"After splitting up me and my sister, he went to my mother's homeplanet Naboo to mourn her death. He went back to Tatooine afterwards, but not alone"** Luke began. **"At the funeral, he reunited with an old friend. Sabe Rhiaon, your grandmother. She was one of my mother's handmaidens, _decoy_ handmaidens actually. She looked the most like her out of all of them. They first met when they were a little younger."**

**\--- We insert a quick flashback to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Sabe from _The Phantom Menace_. The next flashback shows Sabe offering to go with Obi-Wan back to Tatooine (although we can't hear them, we can see them talking) ---**

**"When they reunited, she decided to go with him to Tatooine. I don't know what happened next, but I know that overtime, they went from friendship...to romance"** Luke said.

**\--- We now insert a flashback of Obi-Wan and Sabe getting married on the same day as Jyn Erso's birth. Sabe holds newborn baby Jyn in her arms while Obi-Wan stands with her and a judge in the middle to pronounce them husband and wife.---**

**"Your mother was born the day they got married. Her name "Jyn" came from her father's master: Qui-Gon Jinn. It was all going fine at that point"** Luke began. **"Until tragedy struck."**

**\--- We insert a flashback to one of the earlier scenes in the fanfic: The scene with Darth Vader kills his stepfather Cliegg Lars. ---**

**"My step-grandfather, Cliegg Lars, was kidnapped and taken to my father. From what I understand, it got bad between the two and it didn't end so happy either"** Luke began. **"And then it only got worse."**

**\--- We insert a flashback to another earlier scene. Beru is talking with Sabe and Obi-Wan about the return of Anakin. ---**

**"After he was notified about my father's return, the Empire managed to track him down with the help of a bounty hunter I encountered a couple times before named Boba Fett. His father, Jango Fett, was killed in the Clone Wars and he's sworn his revenge since that day. He and my father were both involved in the Clone Wars, but they never officially met. Not until he brought him into the Empire. He assigned him to find your grandfather and give them his location. And that's when the horrors became reality. Tatooine was under attack. My uncle Owen and aunt Beru had to get as far away as possible to protect me. My father and Obi-Wan went face to face once again. My father was left brutally beaten but the Empire rescued him. Your grandmother was killed, but your mom survived. It was far too dangerous for her to stay with your grandfather, so he gave her up for adoption and immediately, your mom was taken in by a family named the Ersos"** Luke explained, feeling kind of jittery. **"And then of course, years later, what happened between her and my father and the Death Star plans...happened."**

Rey was in absolute shock. She could never imagine such a thing happening.

 **"So...so how did you find her?"** Rey asked, still in great shock.

 **"After my father died, I was desperate to know more about him. About my mother. About everything. The thing is I already had two great sources right in front of me who could help. One of them's back at the Resistance with your aunt. The other one is sitting right here with us"** Luke said.

Rey noticed Luke placed his robotic hand on R2-D2.

**\--- We insert some new flashbacks. A younger Luke arrives on the planet Naboo with R2-D2 and C3PO. ---**

**"I arrived on Naboo to learn more about my parents, especially my mother. I had no memory of her"** Luke began. **"There, I met with my Aunt Sola and her two daughters, Ryoo and Pooja. They explained everything about my mother to me. How she was once the Queen of Naboo, how she met my father, how important she was to the galaxy. They showed me pictures, they had old videos of her. She looked just like your Aunt Leia and I can see that you look a lot like her too. Both of your grandmothers actually."**

R2-D2 beeped in agreement. Rey couldn't help but smile.

**"Afterwards, they showed me a little bit of Naboo's history where I saw what my mom did as the Queen. I saw the pictures of all her handmaidens, including Sabe. I noticed how she looked exactly like her. And that's when Aunt Sola told me about her relationship with Obi-Wan. ...I was quite shocked to be honest. I could never really imagine Obi-Wan stepping out of his ways with the Jedi to have a family of his own. Apparently there's much more about him than I ever knew. When I found out about your mother though, I almost denied it at first. I just felt like there was no way he could have had a child hidden somewhere in the galaxy. I didn't know at the time that his child was hidden with reason. And that's when I met with your mom. Problem was she didn't know about her real parents. Her foster mother was gone, her foster father had turned against her, so she really had no family left. But I was about to change that."**

Rey seemed a little confused when he said that last part. Obviously Luke didn't know how beautiful she was at the time nor did he know they were going to fall in love and have a child together.

 **"What do you mean by that?"** Rey asked.

 **"Well, I didn't meet with her alone. I mean, yes, R2 and 3PO went with me. But there was someone else who tagged along"** Luke said.

 **"Who?"** Rey asked.

 **"The man that took care of you on Jakku. ...Lor San Tekka"** Luke said.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! Wow. So...wow. So now we know that not only is Jyn Erso Rey's mother, but she's also Obi-Wan Kenobi's biological daughter! So Rey is actually both a Kenobi AND a Skywalker. No wonder she's so powerful with the Force. And that Tatooine attack Luke was talking about, I'm planning to publish a 'Kenobi stand-alone' story once Secrets of the Force is completed (which may be next year or so), so hopefully we'll see how that all went down. But where is Jyn though? Is there more about her we don't know yet? And what about Lor San Tekka? Patience my loyal readers. The next new chapter will be arriving sometime either by the weekend or next week, I promise. Anyway, thank you very much for reading and stay tuned :)


	19. He Was Her Brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm finally back with the newest chapter in Secrets of the Force. I do wanna apologize for the long wait, but in my defense, I did say either "last weekend or sometime THIS week". We're picking up right where we left off with Rey and Luke, so prepare yourselves for some more drama. Just real quick, if you had not already read the previous chapter (The Truth Part 1), please go back and read it now because there will be big spoilers ahead. Enjoy :)

**"Uncle Erik?"** Rey asked.

 **"Is that what you called him?"** Luke asked.

 **"Yeah"** Rey began. **"He said you were a really, really good friend of his."**

 **"He was much more than that, Rey. He was family"** Luke explained.

 **"You mean he was actually my uncle?"** Rey asked confused.

 **"Half-uncle, but yes"** Luke began. **"Your grandfather, Obi-Wan...before Sabe, he was in love with a woman named Satine Kryze. She was the Duchess of Mandalore where both of your grandfathers fought in the Clone Wars. She and Obi-Wan were in a relationship for a while, even when they were younger. But something came out of it."**

 **"Uncle Erik?"** Rey asked.

**"Yes. Satine's family helped keep the pregnancy a secret from everybody, including your grandfather. If anyone ever knew that your Uncle Erik existed, your grandfather would be expelled from the Jedi Order, Satine would have been disposed cause of the scandals. And more importantly, threats could have been made against your uncle."**

**"Why?"** Rey gasped in shock.

 **"He shared the blood of a Jedi and a Mandalorian. It was too dangerous for people to know who he was"** Luke explained.

 **"So Uncle Erik was given up for adoption?"** Rey asked.

 **"Yes. A Mandalorian family named the Tekkas took him in. Nobody outside the family knows that he's Obi-Wan's son"** Luke said.

 **"Does that include Ben and Aunt Leia?"** Rey asked.

 **"Of course"** Luke answered.

**\--- Insert flashbacks to _The Force Awakens_. Kylo Ren confronts Lor San Tekka who's being held back by a couple of Stormtroopers ---**

**"Look how old you've become"** Kylo said.

 **"Something far worse has happened to you"** Lor San said.

 **"You know what I've come for"** Kylo said.

 **"I know where you come from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren"** Lor San said.

 **"The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it"** Kylo began. **"And now you're going to give it to the First Order."**

 **"The First Order rose from the dark side. You did not"** Lor San said.

 **"I'll show you the dark side"** Kylo threatened.

 **"You may try. But you cannot deny the truth that is your family"** Lor San said.

**\--- End flashbacks ---**

It all began to make sense now. Kylo and Lor San did in fact know each other, but we didn't know why. But now we do: Because they technically were at one point family.

 **"But...what happened to his mom? That Satine woman? Is she still alive?"** Rey asked.

**\--- Insert flashbacks to Satine Kryze's death in _The Clone Wars_ in the hands of Darth Maul. Luke spoke as we see the scene play out as it happened ---**

**"I wish I could say she was. A Sith lord by the name of Darth Maul, who your grandfather had confronted before, killed Satine right in front of him"** Luke explained.

Obi-Wan holds Satine in his arms as she slowly and peacefully dies.

 **"Remember my dear Obi-Wan, I loved you always...I always will"** Satine said. Her last words.

**\--- End flashbacks ---**

Rey took a moment to settle. It was a lot for her to take in.

 **"Rey, sweetie, do you now see why I didn't want you to be so attached to that Finn boy?"** Luke asked.

While Rey didn't want to let go of her feelings for Finn, she now began to realize why Luke was so against it. Because of all the terrible mistakes their family has made before them. Anakin's attachment to Padme caused him to turn to the dark side. Obi-Wan's attachments to Satine and Sabe caused them to die in his hands. And now there's Finn and Rey. Unless a miracle happens, it appears that history may in fact be repeating itself.

 **"What about Mom?"** Rey asked.

Luke sighed. **"Rey, I really don't think you should hear about that."**

 **"Dad!"** Rey snapped. **"...Luke, please. If you really love me, then tell me what happened to her. You've already told me everything else."**

Luke hesitated for a moment, then let out a smile.  **"You know, Rey. All these years I sat on this planet, that was a word I missed the sound of so much. A word I thought I might never hear again."**

Rey sensed he was referring to her calling him "Dad". We understand why he was so happy to hear it, but to her, it was a little slipup, and an angry one. She felt she wasn't ready to call him that yet. It was just too early.

 **"Look, Rey. What happened that day on Tatooine...wasn't so bright for any of us"** Luke began.

**\--- Insert new flashbacks. Luke began speaking as we see what he's saying actually happens ---**

**"I left with R2 to talk with your Aunt Leia and Uncle Han about Ben. About how he was failing his training. That I was worried that he might fall to the dark side if we don't do something. Your mom watched over you while I was gone. The problem was Supreme Leader Snoke had finally seduced your cousin to the dark side. He wasn't Ben Solo anymore. At that moment, he became Kylo Ren. They were both able to seduce some of my other students. And together, they formed the Knights of Ren. They slaughtered everyone. It wasn't just the Jedi. When your mom saw all the carnage he created, she took you and flied out of Tatooine. She made it to Jakku where your Uncle Erik was living at the time. She wanted him to keep an eye on you for a little while. Afterwards, she returned to Tatooine, but by that time..."** Luke explained but then stopped.

**\--- End flashbacks ---**

**"What?"** Rey asked.

Luke hesitated.

 **"Da...Luke"** Rey began. She somehow couldn't stop calling him that. **"What happened?!"**

Luke was silent for another moment until... **"It was Ben. He... he killed your mom, Rey."**

Rey's jaw dropped.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! Kylo killed Jyn Erso?! And Lor San Tekka is Obi-Wan's son?! Also, is that ALL of Luke's story? Don't worry. We're gonna find out more in the next chapter (where we'll also learn what's happening with Poe, Finn and the Naberrie women).
> 
> And yes, if you were wondering, Lor San's nickname "Uncle Erik" is a tribute to Erik Bausersfled (the voice of Admiral "It's a Trap!" Ackbar) who passed away on April 3rd this year.
> 
> One last thing: Tomorrow (I'm writing this at 11:30 at night) marks the official premiere of the new Rogue One trailer on ABC-TV. I know I'll be watching, but I hope you all watch and enjoy the trailer as well. Thank you very much for reading and stay tuned for more :)


	20. The Battle of Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! This is the newest chapter of "Secrets of the Force" and the last of the "Truth" chapters. This combines the Resistance vs First Order fight with the Rey/Luke drama, so be prepared for a lot of awesomeness. WARNING: If you had not already read the previous two chapters, I seriously guarantee going back and reading them now because there will be massive spoilers ahead. I just wanna real quick say thank you to my loyal readers and those who drop by and check out the fanfic. I will have much more to go, but it takes time. Alright, here we go :)

**NABOO**

Finn, Poe, Lando, BB-8, Ryoo, Pooja and Ava had gunned down most of the Stormtroopers. But there were still a few more to go and more troopers had been cloned and unveiled as they fought. Finally, the troopers stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

 **"STOP!!!"** Kylo ordered.

The troopers stopped and seperated to make room for Kylo to walk through. Kylo took out his lightsaber, ignited it and threatened them with it.

 **"Drop your weapons!"** Kylo ordered to Poe, Finn and the women. **"NOW!"**

They fearfully dropped their guns and spears and held their hands up. The only one who looked scared for his life was Finn, and possibly Poe.

 **"Line up!"** Kylo ordered.

They lined up so Kylo could identify them. He already knew Lando and recognized Poe and BB-8. He also seemed to have recognized Ryoo and Pooja, but not Ava. And finally he saw Finn standing there. He was shocked. He held his lightsaber closely to Finn's face, but Finn attempted to hide his fear.

 **"I thought I killed you!!!"** Kylo screamed.

Kylo hesitated as Finn stared down at the lightsaber being held at his throat.

 **"Well this time, you're gonna stay dead"** Kylo muttered to Finn.

**AHCH-TU**

Rey, Luke, R2-D2 and Chewie still sat around the fire. Rey had just learned that Kylo was responsible for her mother's death.

 **"He killed her?"** Rey asked in shock.

 **"He must have"** Luke began. **"When R2 and I returned home from the Resistance, we found her lying there. Her lightsaber was in her stomach. She was bleeding to death. Kylo was standing right there in front of her. We rushed over. I grabbed her and I held her tight. She could barely talk. The last thing she ever said was..."I love you Luke. I always have and I always will. Don't forget that". And then she passed."**

Rey was tearing up quickly.

**"When she died, I was so, so angry and full of hate and revenge. I looked up at Kylo. I knew he was my nephew. And that what he had become wasn't his fault. But I wanted him dead so badly. I had no idea where you were and your mom had just died in my arms."**

**"You attacked him?"** Rey asked teary-eyed.

 **"And the rest of the Knights of Ren"** Luke answered. **"I killed them. Every single one of them. I slaughtered them all except for Ben. They were monsters, Rey. I hated them with every last bit of my soul."**

**\--- Insert flashback to _Episode 2: Attack of the Clones_ \---**

Anakin is talking with Padme about his mother's death and his attack on the Tusken Raiders.

 **"I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them. And not just the men, but the women and the children too. They're like animals and I slaughtered them like animals. I HATE THEM!!!"** Anakin said. 

**\--- End flashback ---**

Like father, like son.

Rey couldn't handle the sound of this.

 **"Rey, if you want me to stop talking, I will"** Luke offered.

 **"No, no. It's, it's fine"** Rey said, wiping off the tears. **"I'm fine. So then what happened?"**

Luke hesitated for a moment. **"After I fought the Knights, I took your mom's body and R2 and I got out on the ship. Ben tried to go after me, but he was too injured to move or even use the Force. We went to Jakku to tell your Uncle Erik the news and we found you. I was so happy to see you. I thought I lost you forever. Your Uncle Erik explained everything to me, about how your mom dropped you off with him to protect you. Then I decided it was best to leave it that way. If I ever took you with me, your life would have been in horrible danger. You are the granddaughter of Darth Vader _and_ Obi-Wan Kenobi. Snoke and the First Order would have done whatever it took to get their hands on you and your power. I had already lost your mom. I couldn't lose you too."**

Rey took a moment to think about what he was saying. Perhaps he was right. It was too dangerous for her to come with him.

**"Before I left though, I made a map that would give away my new location. I put one half of it in R2, the other half was given to your Uncle Erik. Afterwards, I returned R2 to the Resistance. I told him to go into low power mode when I left so that no one could gain access to the map."**

**"Except Aunt Leia?"** Rey asked.

**"Before I left, I told her and Han about the map. But they didn't know it was in separate pieces. I didn't tell them where I was going because the plan was for you to be given the map when you got to the right age."**

Rey stopped and realized. That's why Poe Dameron was sent to get the map from Lor San. He was going to take it back to the Resistance, put it together and then would have gone back to pick up Rey. Rey was the right age, nineteen. The same age Luke was in _A New Hope_ and Anakin in _Attack of the Clones_. But there was something else. If tragedy had not struck Jakku, she would have instantly been taken to the Resistance. Yes the map would have finally been complete. But maybe, just maybe, Finn and Rey would have never met.

**NABOO**

Kylo and the Stormtroopers lead Poe, Finn, Lando, BB-8, Ryoo, Pooja and Ava to the First Order base.

 **"Move it!"** Kylo ordered.

Within the moment, a sound approached them. They stopped, looked up and saw Resistance jets coming in and attacking the First Order. The Stormtroopers immediately went into action. Kylo backed up from the jets as Poe, Finn, BB-8, Lando and the women ran off. Kylo saw them, got angry and went after them.

Admiral Ackbar was leading the Resistance pilots.

 **"Alright everybody, let's give these dark-side knuckleheads a taste of the Resistance!"** Ackbar cheered.

The other pilots cheered as they kept firing at the Stormtroopers and at the First Order base.

General Hux and Captain Phasma stood afar, watching. Hux let out a grin and shook his head.

 **"I don't think so"** Hux said.

Hux pressed a button and within the moment, an army of Imperial Walkers appeared on the grounds, ready for action. Everyone stopped. Kylo, the Stormtroopers, Finn, Poe, the women, Lando and BB-8. Every one of them were shocked, their jaws dropped.

 **"Oh shit"** Poe and Finn said together, speechless.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was pretty intense. So now what will happen between Luke and Rey? And what will happen to the Resistance now that they brought in those Walkers? Thank you very much for reading and stay tuned for more :)


	21. Next Time on Secrets of the Force (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. I have no clue when I'm gonna post the next chapter for Secrets of the Force, so until then, I'm leaving a little "Next Time" chapter. You know, those little promos they air for TV shows after they end to show what will happen on the next episode. I hope this doesn't give away too many spoilers. Enjoy...

**NEXT TIME ON SECRETS OF THE FORCE...**

**NABOO**

Finn and Poe battle their way through the Imperial Walkers.

Next, Kylo ignites his lightsaber and heads towards Finn.

**RESISTANCE**

An intense-looking Luke has reunited with Leia.

 **"Leia, where is my daughter?"** Luke asked.

**FIRST ORDER**

Snoke and Kylo Ren are talking.

 **"Kylo Ren, I know your family much more than you think"** Snoke said.

**UNKNOWN PLANET**

Rey and Finn have reunited, happily hugging each other.

_Later on..._

**"Finn, there's something I need to tell you"** Rey said with a serious look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited? I know I am. Anyway, thanks and stay tuned for the next chapter hopefully coming very soon :)


	22. The War Has Begun

**NABOO**

The Imperial Walkers began destruction. The Resistance jets continued firing at the Walkers, but nothing was working so far.

Poe, Finn, Lando, BB-8 and the women all gathered together somewhere far away from the Walkers.

 **"Now what are we gonna do?!"** Finn asked in a panicked tone.

 **"Calm down, man. Just calm down"** Poe said.

 **"Calm down?! Are you kidding me?! Look at those things!"** Finn yelled.

 **"Look, relax. I've dealt with these things before"** Lando assured.

 **"You have?"** Finn and Poe both asked.

Lando hesitated. **"Well, no, not really. But I think I know how they shut down."**

 **"Do you?"** Finn and Poe both asked.

Lando hesitated again and shook his head. Poe and Finn groaned in frustration.

 **"Just trying to help"** Lando said.

 **"Alright, alright, look. We can't stop those things. We just need to get back into the control room"** Ava said.

 **"Last time we went in there, we practically revealed ourselves"** Pooja said.

 **" _And_ how are we gonna get pass those things to get in anyway?!" ** Poe asked.

 **"No, my daughter's right"** Ryoo said. **"Those jets up there are gonna be busy trying to destroy those things. If we can try to get pass them without getting hit, we can get into the control room and disable them."**

 **"Just one small problem"** Finn said.

 **"What?"** Ryoo asked.

 **"Hux and Phasma are guarding the base!"** Finn said.

The women looked over and saw General Hux and Captain Phasma standing in front of the doors of the First Order base, watching the terror that went on. Ava gave Phasma an interesting look.

 **"Wait a minute...that's...that's the Stormtrooper that killed my father"** Ava said.

Ava grew into anger and armed herself.

 **"Let's go"** Ava muttered.

Ava began to walk off, followed by Ryoo, Pooja and BB-8. Poe and Finn tried calling for them to stop.

 **"Wait, wait! Stop!"** Finn yelled. **"Guys!"**

Finn groaned.

 **"I'm sure they'll be fine"** Lando assured Finn. **"Now let's just figure out how we're gonna..."**

Lando was cut off by the sound of a lightsaber igniting.

Finn, Poe and Lando turned around and saw Kylo standing there.

 **"We're not done yet!"** Kylo angrily said.

Lando ran after Kylo, but Kylo used the Force to lift Lando and throw him faraway to the side.

While Kylo had his eyes on Lando, Poe took out his blaster and fired at Kylo, but Kylo blocked the shot with the Force. Poe gasped.

 **"Oh snap!"** Poe said.

Kylo threw the shot back at Poe, but Poe ducked and missed. The shot went off in one of the Walkers, causing it to limp as it continued firing at the jets.

Despite still having the blaster with him, Poe saw himself defenseless and got scared of Kylo.

 **"Uh, hey, Kylo, listen...um, why don't we try talking this out like adults, huh?"** Poe asked nervously.

Kylo chuckled. **"Yeah, not really my style."**

Kylo lifted Poe off the ground with the Force and threw him over onto the other side of the ground.

Now it was just Finn.

 **"Just you and me"** Kylo muttered to Finn. **"Just give it up, kid. You got no weapons. You got no lightsaber. And your precious little girlfriend isn't here to help you."**

Finn got very angry when Kylo practically mocked Rey.

 **"Finn!"** Poe yelled.

Poe threw Finn the blaster. Finn picked it up and armed himself. Finn ran after Kylo with the blaster and the two of them began their battle.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was quite some fun, wasn't it? So what will happen between Ava and Phasma? What will happen between Kylo and Finn? And more importantly, what's going on between Luke and Rey? Thank you very much for reading and stay tuned for more :)


	23. Next Time on Secrets of the Force (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a while before I post a new chapter, but it will be here soon. I apologize for that. Until then, I'm leaving a new "Next Time on SOOF" to show what's expected to happen in the future.

**NEXT TIME ON SECRETS OF THE FORCE**

**NABOO**

**"Just who are you?"** Captain Phasma asked.

**"I'm the girl who's gonna blow your head off like you did with my father!"** Ava threatened.

**UNKNOWN PLANET**

Rey and Finn reunite, happily hugging each other.

**"Luke Skywalker is your father?!"** said the voice of a shocked Finn.

**SNOKE'S LAIR**

**"Supreme Leader, we were able to capture the girl. She's in custody"** Hux told Snoke.

**FIRST ORDER BASE**

Luke has confronted Kylo for the first time in years.

**"Where the hell is my daughter, Ben?"** Luke angrily asked.

Kylo ignites his lightsaber.

**"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you?"** Kylo muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more to come :)


	24. I'M COMING BACK SOON!!! (Includes Sneak Peek)

**"Hello everybody!**

**I know I've been gone for quite a while. I just want to let all of my loyal readers and those who are just paying a visit to know that I am not leaving. I am not going anywhere. However, I have been taking a break. But I've also been really busy. I haven't even been able to complete my newest fanfics, _Legends_ and _The Skywalker Siblings_.**

**But I want you all to know that I will return very, very soon. I know you're all anxious to know what's gonna happen next, but I want you to know that I will not stop until this fanfic is finally completed. I will keep working on it even if it takes two years, however long. I will not stop until it's finished. I will return eventually, maybe around September or October, maybe sometime this month, you never know, but definitely around the fall. I don't know when though.**

**I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has followed my fanfic and is highly anticipating the coming chapters. As my way of saying thank you and to keep you guys patient until the new chapter is here, I'm leaving you a little sneak peek of a scene that will still be included in the fanfic. The scene will be right down below.**

**Thank you all so very much for the support and I hope to see you again soon!"** \- Alex Oswell, the creator of _Secrets of the Force_.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SNEAK PEEK:**

Luke's eyes slowly adjusted as he woke up. Last night, he had finally explained everything to Rey. He told the truth. In fact, he may have told too much of the truth. He was worried though, scared that she might look at him differently. All he ever wanted was to be a good father. Whenever he sees Rey, he sees the face of his wife Jyn Erso and while it was a lovely memory to him, it reminded him of his failures, his defeat, the tragic memory of losing his nephew to the dark side.

He slowly awakened and rose as he saw R2-D2 and Chewbacca standing there at the entrance. Once he was fully awake, he saw them and jumped back in shock.

 **"What? What's wrong?"** Luke began. **"And where's Rey?"**

Chewbacca was holding a piece of paper in his hand. He walked over to Luke and gave him the paper. Luke held the paper in his hands and read it; it was a note from Rey.

Rey's voice was heard as Luke read the note...

**"Master Luke...or Dad... if you're reading this, it means I've just left to see Finn. I know what you said the other day. About your father. But I care a lot about Finn. When the First Order imprisoned me, he risked his life to save me. I owe it to him to do the same. Just know that while I'm still struggling to forgive you for what happened and I'm not sure I would do the same thing, I want you to know I understand now why you did it, especially since I know myself how dangerous Ben is. I promise you no matter what happens, I will not go down the same path as my cousin and my grandfather. Thank you for teaching me the ways of the Force. I'll see you again soon, Father. Love, Rey, or as you and Mum named me: Reina Padme."**

Luke shed a tear before placing the note down on his side and rising up on his feet.

 **"Come on, guys. We're going to Naboo"** Luke ordered.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I'll see you again soon! :)


End file.
